Star Wars: The Ice Awakens
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: This story is written by me and Songbird's Call. If you want to check her out on Archive of Our Own, she's known as Song of the Rails over there. We also are writing a story called Forgotten Rails. I suggest you check it out on here. And I recommend you read her story, "The Island" on her Archive of Our Own account. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The Ice Awakens

 **Star Wars**

 **Episode VII**

 **THE ICE AWAKENS**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.**

 **With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.**

 **Leia has sent her most daring pilots on a secret mission to Jakku, where old allies have discovered clues to Luke's whereabouts….**

The space above Jakku was eerily quiet until a massive black shape began cover the visible surface of one of Jakku's moons. It was one of the First Order's many Star Destroyers. As the moon was swallowed into the darkness, four transport ships launched from the side of the massive ship, racing down to Jakku's surface. The landing lights in each transport, flashed in and out until they revealed their contents. First Order Stormtroopers.

Meanwhile down on the planet's surface, two BB units stood watching the dark sky for any trouble. One was painted orange and white. The other, white and brown with highlights of orange. When they saw the lights from the transport ships, the two droids looked at each other and rolled as fast as they could back to their masters.

Inside a small hut sat four men. Two of the men were old. Very old. One was tall and thin with thinning grey hair. The other one was short and fat and had dyed green hair, though it was starting to thin. They're names were Lor San Tekka, and Pabbie. Pabbie on a occasion was called Grand Pabbie. These men had two pieces of something very important.

The other two men were younger. One had thick black hair, and wore a brown flight jacket along with a yellow undershirt and light green cargo pants. His name was Poe Dameron. One of the ace fighter pilots of the Resistance. The other man was slightly taller than Poe. He had shaggy brownish blond hair, and a bluish grey flight jacket. He also wore a brown undershirt and blueish grey cargo pants. His name was Kristoff Bjorgman. Grand Pabbie was his adoptive grandfather.

Grand Pabbie, and Lor San Tekka handed the two pilots two small bags.

Lor San Tekka stared at the two men.

"These will begin to make things right."

Pabbie sighed.

"We have travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

Poe smiled.

"Well, because of you two, now we have a chance."

Kristoff nodded.

"The General has been after these for a long time, Grand Pabbie."

Lor San Tekka chuckled.

"Oh, the General? To us, she's royalty."

Poe smiled.

"Well, she certainly is that."

Just then the two BB units bursted into the hut, beeping wildly. Kristoff turned to his grandfather.

"We got company."

The four men quickly went outside and Poe activated his goggles. Kristoff did the same. The two pilots could see the transport ships racing over a ridge not too far from where they were.

Kristoff groaned.

"Great...just great."

Poe pulled down his goggles and spoke.

"You two have to hide."

Lor San Tekka spoke up, his words having a grave tone to them.

"You two have to leave. Go!"

Poe and Kristoff ran out of the village as an alarm bell rang, and the villagers grabbed their weapons and took aim at the oncoming transports as they landed. The massive landing doors fell to the ground as the Stormtroopers rushed of out them, opening fire and shouting orders.

Poe and Kristoff got to their X-Wings and began to climb in.

Poe shouted to his droid.

"Come on, BB-8, hurry!"

Kristoff scrambled into his X-Wing, going head first into the cockpit.

"Hurry up, Ol-0f!"

The white and brown BB unit chirped at him, annoyed, as he was loaded into the droid hatch. As Poe began to fire up his X-Wing, a few stormtroopers noticed the two fighters, and began to shoot them. With a loud bang, the engines of both fighters were hit, sending an alert to the cockpit to both pilots.

BB-8 chirped in worry.

Poe flicked a few switches.

"I see them!"

A small wing turret deployed from Poe's X-Wing, and turned 180 degrees, the barrel of the gun facing towards the engines. Once the troopers were in range, Poe fired the turret, the blast from the turret hitting the troopers, and killing them. Poe climbed out of the X-Wing and looked at his X-Wing's engines. They were damaged beyond repair. He wasn't going anywhere. Neither was Kristoff. Kristoff managed to climb down from his X-Wing, and was looking at his engines. They were damaged too. The two pilots glanced at each other, and then back at the village. The troopers were burning the village.

Poe called to BB-8 and Ol-0f to him. The two droids came over to him as he pulled out the bag that Lor San Tekka had given him. Opening it, he pulled out a small metal shard which had a small pulsing glow to it. He turned to BB-8.

"You take this. It's safer with you then it is with me."

BB-8 opened a small storage compartment he had as Poe gave him the small shard, dropping it into the compartment. Ol-0f rolled over and tapped Kristoff on his leg with his head.

Kristoff nodded, and grabbed the bag given to him by Grand Pabbie, dumping its contents out. It was made from the same material as Poe's shard, and had the same glow, but was in a completely different shape.

"Here."

Ol-0f opened his storage compartment, and Kristoff put his shard into it. The small white and brown BB unit closed the compartment as Kristoff continued to talk.

"Poe's right. These are safer with you and BB-8 then us. You two get as far away from here as you can."

Poe nodded.

"Do you hear us? We'll come back for you. It will be all right."

Kristoff grabbed his blaster rifle from the cockpit of his X-Wing as did Poe, and the two went over to a ridge to use as cover, while BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled away from the battle. Poe and Kristoff primed their blasters and began to shoot the troopers. Meanwhile, two troopers were rushing towards the village when a blaster bolt from Poe and Kristoff's rifle struck two troopers down in front of them. The two troopers knelt next to them to see if they were alright, but the downed troopers reached out and touched their helmets, leaving a trail of blood before collapsing to the ground. The two troopers stood up, gasping, and wondering what was going on.

They ran off to the side of the battle to catch their breath as massive black ship began to land in the village. Kristoff and Poe watched apprehensively as it landed. Meanwhile the troopers had rounded up the remaining villagers, and were pushing them into the center of their home. Two Command Troopers brought the two marked troopers to the center of the village and told them to stay right where they were. Four troopers brought Lor San Tekka and Grand Pabbie to the center as well.

The landing ramp of the large black ship opened, and out stepped a man in black robes, and wearing a black mask with silver highlights. He walked over to Lor San Tekka and Grand Pabbie. If he was not wearing the mask, the two old men might have seen him smirking.

 _ **"Look how old you two have become."**_

"Something far worse had happened to you," replied Lor San Tekka.

The masked man sighed inwardly before continuing.

 _ **"You know what I've come for."**_

Pabbie crossed his arms.

"We know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

Ignoring the two men, Kylo continued.

 _ **"The pieces of the map to Skywalker. We know you found them. And now you're going to give them to the First Order."**_

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side," replied Lor San Tekka. "You did not."

Kylo turned to face him.

 _ **"I'll show you the Dark Side."**_

Pabbie stood up straight, showing one last bit of defiance.

"You may try. But you can not deny the truth that is your family."

 _ **"You're so right."**_

Kylo activated his blood red crossguard lightsaber, and struck the two men down. Kristoff and Poe aimed their blasters and fired, but Kylo was quick. Using the Force, he froze the blaster bolts, and the two pilots in place until four stormtroopers punched them in the stomach, forcing them to their knees. The troopers carried them over to him, and forced them down in front of Kylo. Kylo crouched and stared at the pilots.

Poe gulped.

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

 _ **"The old men gave them to you,"**_ said Kylo.

Kristoff spoke up.

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the.."

 _ **"Search them."**_

"...Apparatus," continued Kristoff as he and Poe were dragged to their feet and searched.

The troopers turned to their commander.

 _ **"Nothing, Sir."**_

 _ **"Put them on board,"**_ replied Kylo.

As Kristoff and Poe were taken away to the ship, another Stormtrooper, this one with all sliver armor and a red and black cape, came over to Kylo. This was Captain Phasma, one of the many female stormtroopers in the ranks of the First Order. Herself, Kylo and General Hux treated each other as equals other than Kylo and Hux as they were constantly trying to be better than the other.

 _ **"Sir? The villagers,"**_ she asked Kylo.

Kylo stared at the group before speaking.

 _ **"Kill them all."**_

All of the troopers surrounding the villagers raised their blasters. The two marked troopers raised their blasters hesitantly.

 _ **"On my command,"**_ said Phasma. _**"Fire."**_

All of the troopers opened fire on the villagers except for the two marked troopers and they lowered their blasters, shaking their heads. Once the firing was over, the troopers searched for anything else that could have anything to do with Luke and his whereabouts. As Kylo headed back to his ship, he stopped and stared at the two marked troopers, almost sensing their rebellious thoughts. Ignoring them, he headed back to his ship, but not before letting go of the blaster bolts he was holding back with the force. The bolts crashed into a small rock before exploding on impact.

Meanwhile the troopers were searching Poe and Kristoff's X-Wings. When the troopers found nothing, the lead trooper turned to the firing squad.

 _ **"Nothing here. Go ahead!"**_

He ran away from the X-Wings as the troopers opened fire and blew up the X-Wings. Meanwhile out in the desert, BB-8 and Ol-0f saw the explosion from both fighters, and beeped. Once it was over the two droids looked down in sadness before rolling off into the desert, not noticing a creature sticking it's head out of the sand and staring at them.

Soon, the four transport ships and Kylo Ren's personal ship arrived back at the Star Destroyer hovering over Jakku. Kristoff and Poe were dragged out of a transport ship.

"Alright, alright," said Poe. He looked around in shock. This was the first time he had been in a First Order Star Destroyer. He and Kristoff were hauled off to separate holding cells to be interrogated, while the two marked Stormtroopers went into a transport ship and pulled off their helmets. One was dark-skinned, and had thick black hair. The other trooper was almost pale-colored and had thick brown hair and brown eyes. He had a scruffy beard, and a mustache. The two were breathing heavily, their minds in shock.

Captain Phasma's voice snapped them out of their daze.

 **"FN-2187, and SV-7971. Submit your blasters for inspection."**

The two troopers nodded.

"Yes, Captain."

 **"And who gave you permission to remove those helmets?"**

"We're sorry, Captain."

 **"Report to my division at once."**

Phasma marched out of the ship as FN-2187 and SV-7971 put their helmets back on, walking out of the ship and making their decision. They were going to leave the First Order, and rescue Poe and Kristoff. But little did they know that their decision would change the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

And that is the start of Star Wars: The Ice Awakens! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and will stick around for the next. Until next time! P.S. Try to guess who SV-7971 is in this story in a review! Okay, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Chapter 2: Rey, Elsa, and Anna

A loud echoing groan was heard as a person pulled a panel aside, their face covered by a pair of goggles, a hood, and a shawl which covered their mouth. A small flashlight was attached to the side of the goggles, its blue light shining brightly. As the person looked around to see what was behind the panel, they found the object they were looking for and ripped it out of the wall, looking at it with curiosity before pulling it out of the enclosed space and putting it into their knapsack. With a quick glance around the area, the person jumped to a nearby rope and slid down into what appeared to be an abandoned hangar.

With a thud, the person landed on their feet and began to walk out of the massive hangar. As the person walked through a long pipe, sunlight could be seen at the end of it. Soon, they reached the end and the person jammed their staff into the sand before pushing up their goggles and pulling down the shawl, revealing the person to be a girl. She had bright hazel eyes and small bits of brown hair could be seen sticking out from under her hood. This girl was named Rey. She was a scavenger who scavenged parts from old starships, such as the one she just climbed out of.

About a year after the Emperor of the Empire was killed by a redeemed Anakin Skywalker, the remaining members of the Empire made one last effort to win the Galactic Civil War. A massive battle took place on Jakku, leaving behind crashed X-Wings, TIE Fighters, AT-AT's, and Imperial Star Destroyers. The Empire lost and the New Republic was formed which still stood to this day. The natives of Jakku took great efforts to salvage whatever was left behind after the battle and made money off of the parts.

Rey opened up her canteen of water to get a drink. She was rewarded with the cool substance, but only for a few seconds as the water turned into a trickle and stopped all together. Then suddenly, Rey felt a cool breeze wash over her, a true rarity on Jakku. She looked back into her bottle to find it filled to the brim with ice, which was rapidly melting in the heat. She smiled and turned to find a smirking girl behind her. She was tall and her outfit, although similar to Rey's own, was more of a pale blue. It used to have a lot more color to it, but years of wear and exposure to Jakku's elements had lightened the color. Her near-white hair was tossed over her shoulder in a loose braid and the bag over her right shoulder was filled with other scavenged parts. This was Elsa, Rey's friend and companion.

Elsa was born with the ability to conjure ice and snow. Both Elsa and Rey weren't sure why she had her powers in the first place or why her powers gave Elsa her near-white hair and her pasty white skin, but they didn't mind all that much. Elsa, Rey, and Elsa's sister, Anna, who didn't go out on their scavenging trips at all, believed that Elsa's powers were a blessing. Elsa believed that her powers may have been passed down through whoever her and Anna's parents were.

Rey smiled.

"Thanks, Elsa."

Elsa smiled as well.

"You're welcome, Rey. Come on. We better get these parts back to Unkar."

With that, the two loaded up a couple of large pieces of metal with their findings and rode them down the dune like sleds. Waiting for them were two speeders, one each for Rey and Elsa. As they loaded their respective speeders, Elsa couldn't help but run her fingertips lightly over the flower that had been painted onto the metal. A crocus, Anna had said. It barely faded, since it was partially hidden under another sheet of metal, and Elsa almost considered it a "good luck charm" of sorts.

Rey jumped on her speeder, turning on the engine and racing away, Elsa not far behind. After a few minutes, they had reached Niima Outpost. Jumping off their speeders, they unclipped the sheets of netting that held their wares onto their speeders and dragged them off to one of the many tents that made up most of Niima Outpost. Once inside the tent the two women began to scrub clean the many parts they collected. Meanwhile, an older lady sat across from them, scrubbing away at her own salvage. For a brief moment, Rey became distracted watching the old lady work. Then, she was ripped from her thoughts by a creature whose face was hidden by a metal mask. It shouted at her in a foreign language, telling her, in much nastier words, to get back to work. She did, and Elsa looked over to her friend from next to her.

"Daydreaming again?"

Rey didn't answer.

Once they had finished, Rey and Elsa headed to Unkar Plutt to trade in their findings. After examining everything they had brought, he spoke.

"What you two have brought me today is worth..hmm...one quarter portion for the both of you…"

He grabbed two packets containing a green substance and a powder, slamming them on the counter in front of Elsa and Rey. The two girls grabbed the packs, and left his tent, hopping on their speeders and heading back to their home.

As they approached the fallen AT-AT that they called home, something sped over them. Instinctively, they ducked, but looking up, they could see an old X-Wing flying away. It stayed steady for a while before it began wobbling in the air. The landing gear came down but it was going too fast. It bounced and skidded before the sand finally slowed it. Rey and Elsa, having stopped their speeders, jumped off and raced to the fallen fighter. Just as they reached it, the canopy popped open. Out climbed a younger girl, her tan skin covered in soot. Her red hair was in two braids, one strand of her hair dyed white, and her turquoise blue eyes almost glowed with excitement and adrenaline.

"Hey guys! How was the scavenging? I almost got the X-Wing to fly, but then something went off and I think I forgot to throttle down before landing and now the ship's on fire! Wait, what?"

Elsa went over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Anna, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed."

"Sorry, Elsa...I just wanted to try flying.."

Elsa let her go.

"It's alright, Anna. We'll salvage what's left of the X-Wing and fix it later. Come on. It's nearly suppertime. Go inside with Rey. I'll put the fire out."

Anna nodded and headed inside with Rey, while Elsa summoned her magic, and extinguished the flames with a big ball of snow. She dissolved it before heading inside the AT-AT.

Meanwhile, inside, Rey was cooking the green substance while Anna poured the powder that came with it into a couple of bowls of water. The powder quickly absorbed the water and formed into two rolls.

Elsa looked over to Rey.

"Did you mark the wall?"

She gestured to one of the walls with hundreds of tick marks that had been scratched into the metal. Rey shook her head and, after finishing cooking the green substance, walked over and made another scratch mark. Grabbing her plate and a water bottle from a shelf, she climbed outside, gesturing for Anna and Elsa to follow her.

Elsa and Anna climbed out of the AT-AT with their own food and followed Rey, sitting down next to her in the sand. Rey watched as a ship took off just beyond the horizon. Elsa followed her gaze.

"You want to leave, don't you?"

Rey pried her eyes away to look at Elsa.

"You both know why I can't."

"Can't what?" asked Elsa.

Rey sighed.

"Get off this...this...sandball! My family _will_ come back for me!"

Elsa nodded.

"Hey. We're not leaving till you leave, Rey. We been together for this long. There's no way Anna and I are leaving you behind."

Just then, very loud beeps and chirps were heard behind the AT-AT.

"Do you hear that?" asked Anna.

Rey's response was to stand up and run up the AT-AT's leg, grabbing her staff as she ran past. Elsa formed her ice staff and ran after Rey. Anna, meanwhile, got to her feet and almost stumbled as she ran after her sister and Rey. When the three girls reached the top of a sand dune, they saw two BB units in a net and Teedo, another scavenger, towing them along. Teedo was riding a luggabeast, an animal covered in armor. Rey called out to Teedo in another language.

 _"Tar llama parquad!"_

Teedo and the two BB units turned and looked over at Rey, Elsa and Anna. Teedo motioned with his staff for the girls to go away. But, Rey spoke again.

 _"Parquad nanata!"_

She ran towards the BB units, Elsa right on her heels. They knelt down and started to untie the droids. Teedo was very upset and grumbled about how such valuable droids were being taken from him.

Elsa spoke up, pointing a part of the locking system for the net at Teedo.

 _"Nooma!"_

Finally, Teedo gave up and started the luggabeast walking off and away from the girls. The two BB units chirped angrily at Teedo as he was riding away.

"Shh!" Anna warned the droids. She had just come up to them after nearly rolling down the sand dune.

The droids went quiet. Elsa grumbled.

"That's just Teedo. He wants you for parts."

Rey sighed, agreeing with Elsa.

"He's no respect for anyone."

Elsa then noticed the two droid's antennas were bent.

"Your antennas are bent."

The two droids bowed their heads so Rey and Elsa could pulled them off to fix them. As Elsa and Rey began to fix the antennas, Rey looked at the two droids curiously.

"Where do you come from?"

The two droids beeped and chirped.

Elsa was surprised.

"Classified? Really?"

Rey spoke up.

"Me too. Big secret."

Soon, the antennas were fixed and Elsa and Rey placed them back on the droids' heads. Rey turned, pointing to her left and slightly behind her.

"Niima Outpost is that way. Stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north. You'll drown in the sand."

With that, she, along with Elsa, started walking back to the AT-AT. Anna, however, stayed behind for a moment.

"Elsa," she wined. "Can we keep them?"

Elsa sighed.

"We barely have room for the three of us, Anna. We can't."

Anna sighed and followed her sister. The two droids, however, liked Anna's plan and started following the girls. Rey looked back and the droids froze.

"Don't follow us. Town is that way."

The two droids beeped and chirped inquisitively.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed.

The two BB units moaned dejectedly. Elsa groaned, looking back and tipping her head to her left. The two droids beeped excitedly and made their way over to the girls.

"In the morning, you go," Rey said firmly.

One of the two BB units beeped a 'thank you.'

"Your welcome," Elsa half muttered.

Meanwhile, on the First Order's Star Destroyer hovering above Jakku, Poe and Kristoff had been moved into the same interrogation room by Kylo. The two had been tortured for information, but they didn't give anything to them.

Kylo, meanwhile, was sitting across from them, waiting for them to awake.

 _ **"I had no idea we had the best pilots in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?"**_

"Not really," replied Poe.

 _ **"And what about you..Kristoff, is it?"**_

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..I'm reeeaal comfy…"

Ignoring them, Kylo continued.

 _ **"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."**_

"You might wanna rethink your technique," replied Poe.

Kylo stretched his hand out, and began to use the Force to probe the pilots' minds. Poe and Kristoff gasped in slight pain. At first, they resisted, but their heads were forced back against their chairs.

Kylo spoke.

 _ **"Where is it?"**_

Poe strained to speak.

"The Resistance….will not be intimidated by you."

Kylo pushed harder.

 _ **"Where...is it?"**_

Poe and Kristoff gasped before screaming loudly.

A moment later, Kylo left the room.

 _ **"It's in two droids. Both BB units."**_

He turned to look at a red haired man standing just outside the door. He was dressed all in black, like most officers were. This was General Hux, Kylo Ren's equal and rival. He looked up to where Kylo's eyes would be if he wasn't wearing the mask.

"Well then…"

But then, another voice spoke up.

"If they're both on Jakku, we'll soon have them."

Both Hux and Kylo turned to see this newcomer. He was tall and handsome. In fact, he looked very similar to Hux. Hux sighed.

"Ren, this is Lieutenant Hans."

Kylo barely made any acknowledgment to Hans.

 _ **"I leave that to you both,"**_ Kylo said, turning and striding away.

* * *

And that is chapter 2! Hopefully the next chapter will be out by next week. Also stay tuned for Forgotten Rails possibly later this week! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Chapter 3: Unkar's Offer and a Rescue

The next morning, Rey, Elsa, Anna, BB-8, and Ol-0f headed into Niima Outpost after a couple hours of scavenging. Anna needed specific parts for her X-Wing fighter in order for it to fly again, so Elsa brought her along as long as she stayed with herself or Rey. As they climbed down from their speeders, Rey and Elsa dropped BB-8 and Ol-0f down from the netting which allowed them to ride on the speeders. As Rey unloaded her speeder, she turned to BB-8 and Ol-0f.

"Don't give up hope. They still might show up. Whoever it is you two are are waiting for."

BB-8 and and Ol-0f chirped.

"Classified," replied Elsa. "Well..we know all about waiting."

The two droids chirped inquisitively. Rey looked over.

"For our families. They'll be back. One day. Come on."

The three girls and the two droids headed into Unkar's tent to trade in their salvage.

Unkar looked over the scavenged items with disdain.

"These five pieces are worth...let me see...one-half portion for each of you."

The three girls were a little confused and Elsa spoke up.

"Last week, they were a half portion each…"

Unkar interrupted her.

"What about the droids?"

Rey, Elsa and Anna glanced down to the two droids, who glanced right back up at them.

"What about them?" Anna asked, still watching the droids.

"I'll pay for them," Unkar responded, a rare hint of desperation lacing his voice.

Rey and Elsa looked over to Unkar warily. Unkar turned and started placing packet after packet of portions on the counter in front of him. The girl's eyes grew wide as the pile grew. After Unkar stopped, he offered.

"120 portions."

The three girls raced forwards, hugging the packets as if they hadn't seen food in months. But they paused, each thinking the same thing. They glanced back to the droids, who watched, wondering what would happen next.

"Actually, they're not for sale."

The girls backed away from the mountain of portions, Elsa having to put back a couple of packets that Anna tried to sneak away with. Rey grabbed two half portion packets and they left. With one sweep of his arm, Unkar pulled all the packets inside his shop, then grabbed a radio.

"Follow those girls and get those droids."

Anything else anyone may have heard was muffled as a wall of metal came up and covered Unkar's counter.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the First Order Star Destroyer, two stormtroopers entered the cell where Poe and Kristoff were held. One of the two stepped forward.

 **"Ren wants the prisoners."**

The stormtrooper that was standing guard unlocked the restraints holding them down. Poe and Kristoff stirred, seeing their restraints unlock. The two stormtroopers hauled them out of their chairs and took off, one with Kristoff and one with Poe, both holding their blasters where they could easily kill the pilots if they gave any trouble. But, instead of taking the pilots to Kylo Ren, as they said, they turned into a small alcove that barely fit the four of them.

One of the two troopers turned to the pilots while the other kept watch.

 **"Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here."**

Poe and Kristoff were confused.

"What?"

FN-2187 and SV-7971 pulled off their helmets.

SV-7971 turned to the group.

"This is a rescue. We're helping you escape. Can either of you fly a TIE Fighter?"

Poe looked at the two of them.

"You're with the Resistance?"

FN-2187 blinked and shook his head.

"What? No, no, no. We're breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE Fighter?"

"We can fly anything," replied Kristoff.

FN-2187 and SV-7971 smiled and laughed softly.

Poe looked curiously at the two of them.

"Why? Why are you helping us?"

FN-2187 paused before responding.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Kristoff smirked.

"You need a pilot."

SV-7971 sighed.

"We need a pilot."

Poe smiled.

"We're gonna do this."

"Yeah?" asked FN-2187 nervously.

A few minutes later, the two troopers and the two pilots entered the hanger. Poe and Kristoff's handcuffs were unlocked, but the way they held them seemed they were still locked. FN-2187 was breathing heavily.

 **"Okay, stay calm. Stay calm."**

"We are calm," replied the two pilots, annoyed.

FN-2187 looked at the two pilots.

 **"I'm talking to myself."**

Kristoff looked back and rolled his eyes, as if he was saying 'We're doomed.'

The four passed several stormtroopers and officers, before FN-2187 said.

 **"Okay, go. This way."**

He and SV-7971 led them to where the TIE Fighters rested in their bays. The four of them climbed into two separate TIEs.

"I've always wanted to fly one of these things," said Poe as he pulled off his jacket.

Kristoff's voice came over the radio.

" _Can you two shoot?"_

"Blasters we can."

Poe nodded.

"Okay, same principle."

Poe and Kristoff began turning on the power for both TIEs as Poe explained what to do.

"Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag-pulses. Use the sight on the right to aim. Trigger's to fire."

" _This is very complicated,"_ replied SV-7971.

Just then, both TIEs jerked forward as Poe and Kristoff slowly maneuvered out of the bays. Before they could get very far, however, they were stopped. There was a cord still attached to one of the 'wings' that was holding them back!

Poe and Kristoff noticed this.

"We can fix this!"

The two pilots flipped several switches as they continued to tug on the cables with the TIEs.

This could be seen from a command center overlooking the hanger. Someone turned and reported.

"We have unsanctioned departures from Bay 2."

An officer approached the man.

"Alert General Hux, as well as Lieutenant Hans. And stop those fighters."

Stormtroopers ran up to where the two TIEs were struggling to get free. Some started firing at the ships with their blasters, while others grabbed heavier artillery. FN-2187 and SV-7971 managed to bring the weapons online and started firing. Artillery exploded and troopers were knocked down by the blasts. They managed to hit a few berthed TIEs as well. As Poe's TIE flew up level with the hanger tower, FN-2817 blasted the window, knocking everyone inside down. Poe smiled.

"I think I got it!"

He threw a toggle switch and with a loud snap from the cable, the TIE rushed out of the hanger, forcing Poe back into his seat.

"Whoa! This thing really moves!"

Kristoff and SV-7971 quickly followed suit in their own TIE as they followed Poe's flight path. The turbolasers on the Star Destroyer opened fire at them as they flew towards the massive vessel.

"Alright. We gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can…"

" _Or we're not gonna get very far,"_ continued Kristoff.

Poe flipped a few switches as he spoke.

"Alright. We're gonna get you guys in position. Just stay sharp."

Poe and Kristoff got the TIEs into position.

"Up ahead! Up ahead, do you see it?"

FN-2187 took deep breaths as he started to aim.

"I got us dead center. It's a clean shot."

"Okay, got it," FN-2187 whispered as he took aim and fired, destroying one of the two turbolasers. SV-7971 fired at and destroyed the other one. The two ex-Stormtroopers watched the resulting explosion in shock before smiling.

"Yeah! Did you see that? _Did_ you see that?"

" _We saw it, we saw it,"_ Kristoff replied, with a smile that was just as big, even though FN-2187 couldn't see it over the radio.

As the two TIE and their occupants flew away from the Star Destroyer, Poe looked back to the trooper behind him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The trooper, still focusing on the weapons, replied.

"FN-2187."

" _And I'm SV-7971,"_ they could hear the other trooper reply.

Poe and Kristoff were confused.

"F..and..S..what?"

" _Those are the only names they ever gave us,"_ SV-7971 replied.

Poe frowned.

"Well, I ain't using them. FN and SV, huh? FN, I'm gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?"

"Finn… Yeah, Finn, I like that!"

" _And SV? How about Sven?"_ Kristoff asked.

SV-7971 nodded from inside his TIE.

" _Yeah, Sven. Has a nice ring to it."_

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron.

" _And I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."_

"Good to meet you two."

"Good to meet you too, Finn and Sven."

As the two TIEs moved farther away, inside the bridge of the Star Destroyer, General Hux and Lieutenant Hans watched the battle as an officer below them reported in.

"Sir, they've taken out our turbolasers."

Hux was walking across the bridge.

"Use the ventral cannons."

An officer nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Bringing them online."

Then, Kylo Ren entered the bridge.

 _ **"General Hux, Lieutenant Hans. Is it the Resistance pilots?"**_

"Yes," replied Hux. "And they had help…"

"From two of our own," continued Hans. "We're checking the registers now to identify which stormtroopers it was."

Kylo Ren went quiet for a second before speaking.

 _ **"The ones from the village. FN-2187 and SV-7971."**_

Hux and Hans looked at Kylo in mild surprise before the officer who Hux spoke to about the ventral cannons called out to him.

"Sir? Ventral cannons hot."

Hux barely hesitated before giving the order.

"Fire."

Outside of the bridge, the ventral cannons opened up and turned around, before locking on to the two TIE fighters and firing. As the missiles from the cannons flew towards the TIEs, alerts went off in the cockpits, warning them of the lock-on. Poe turned back to Finn.

"One's coming towards you. My right, your left. You see it?"

"Hold on… I see it!"

Finn quickly fired, blowing up one of the missiles.

"Nice shot," replied Poe.

Suddenly, the two TIEs lurched downward as they headed to Jakku's surface.

" _Hey. Where're we going?"_ Sven asked.

"Back to Jakku, that's where," Poe responded.

"No, no, no. We can't go back to Jakku!" Finn exclaimed.

" _We need to get out of this system,"_ replied Sven.

Poe spoke up, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"We got to get our droids before the First Order does."

" _DROIDS_?!" Finn asked in surprise.

" _That's right. They're both BB units. Orange and white for Poe's; white, orange, and brown for mine. They're one of a kind,"_ replied Kristoff.

Finn shook his head.

"I don't care what color they are. No droid can be _that_ important."

"This one is, pal," Poe insisted.

" _We've got to get as far away from the First Order as we can! We go back to Jakku, we die!"_ Sven exclaimed.

"Those droids have pieces of a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker," Poe explained.

Finn groaned.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..!"

But before he could say anything else, the TIE was hit from one of the ventral missiles, forcing the fighter into a spin with no engines.

"Finn!" shouted Sven, but their TIE was hit as well, damaging the engines, but still flyable. Sorta.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, Captain Phasma was explaining the situation to General Hux and Lieutenant Hans.

" **FN-2187 and SV-7971 reported to my division, were evaluated, and sent to reconditioning."**

"No prior signs of non-conformity?" asked Hux.

" **This was their** _ **first**_ **offence,"** Captain Phasma confirmed.

"General," an officer interrupted. Hux, Hans, and Phasma turned and walked to that officer.

"They've been hit."

"Destroyed?" asked Hans.

"Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku. Both fighters are projected to crash in the Goazon Badlands."

"They were going back for the droids," Hans said.

General Hux turned to a few other officers.

"Send a squad to the wreckage."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Jakku's surface, Finn awoke, breathing in the dry, arid air heavily. Nearby him, Sven and Kristoff's TIE was laying in the sand. Kristoff managed to land the TIE as safely as he could and the two climbed out of the hatch.

"Woo!" shouted Sven. "What a rush!"

Finn meanwhile had uncoupled his safety harness and had stood up, looking around to find Poe.

"Where's Poe?"

Kristoff looked to his right.

"Oh, no."

Smoke could be seen rising over a sand dune nearby.

Finn, Sven, and Kristoff raced towards the smoke to find the TIE, although one could barely tell that it was a TIE. It had landed _hard_ , leaving a trail of black skid marks and debris. And to top it off, at some point, it had burst into flames. Finn ran up to the TIE.

"POE! Poe! I got you!"

He reached into the cockpit through the smashed glass window and pulled out a jacket, which Poe had taken off before flying. But before Finn could search anymore, the ground beneath him shifted and the TIE sunk into Jakku's sand.

For a moment, Finn had hope that Poe could still be alive.

Then, suddenly, the sand where the TIE had once stood erupted with a loud boom. Sand went everywhere! Kristoff and Sven joined Finn once the dust had settled. The three escapees sighed and looked down with sadness before heading off in one direction. As they walked, Sven and Finn unhooked their armor from their bodies, leaving them in their black undersuits.

The wind howled and the sun beat down on them as they continued on. Suddenly, out in the distance, they could see a shimmer of light. As they climbed onto a sand ridge, they saw the light was a roof of a small shack in the middle of an outpost. The three men slid down the dune before continuing on.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 3! Things are really gonna heat up from here. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **"The Ice Awakens"** and stay tuned for next week for Chapter 4 of **"Forgotten Rails: The Story of 382."**


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Flight of the Falcon

General Hux and Kylo Ren were walking along the bridge of the _Finalizer_.

"Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droids if we can, but destroy them if we must."

Kylo Ren interrupted Hux.

 _ **"How capable are your soldiers, General?"**_

Hux spoke, a little bit of annoyance sneaking into his tone.

"I won't have you question my methods…"

But Kylo interrupted again.

 _ **"They're obviously skilled in committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army."**_

Hux turned around so he was looking straight at Kylo's mask, causing them to stop.

"My men are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth."

 _ **"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droids. Unharmed."**_

Hux barely wavered.

"Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

Kylo leaned a little closer, and even though Hux wasn't Force-sensitive, he could easily tell that Kylo was _NOT_ happy. At all.

 _ **"I want those map pieces. For your sake? I suggest you get them."**_

Then Kylo stalked out of the room, leaving Hux to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile on Jakku, Finn, Sven, and Kristoff arrived into Niima Outpost. The three men were very thirsty from the heat and Kristoff headed over to a nearby tent, grabbing some credits from his pocket and placed them on a counter.

"Water, please."

A small alien nodded and grabbed a glass of water, sliding it to him. Kristoff picked it up and begin to drink. Meanwhile, Finn and Sven were still trying to find water, bumping into salvage traders, and asking breathlessly for water, only to receive grunts and growls at them.

The two former stormtroopers caught their breath under the shade of another tent, when suddenly they heard a splashing sound. They quickly turned around to find a Happabore drinking some water out of a trough. Finn and Sven ran towards the trough as if it was the last pool of water in the galaxy, and for all they knew, it was. They knelt down, cupping some of the water in their hands. They had only taken a couple of sips when Finn straightened and almost choked on how disgusting it tasted. Sven nearly spit it out. But it wasn't long before they leaned back down and started drinking again.

Meanwhile, over near the tents, Rey, Elsa, and Anna were standing up from talking with the droids when four thugs walked over to them, and spoke in another dialect.

Rey looked at two of the thugs.

"What?"

Then, they threw tarps onto both droids.

Elsa formed her ice staff and hit one of them with it.

"Hey, get off them!"

Rey kicked another thug while one came up from behind her and held her back. Rey bit his arm, making him cry out in pain.

The sound of the thug crying made the Happabore knock Finn and Sven away from the trough and onto the sand. Sven glanced over to see the girls fighting the thugs. He nudged Finn and they stood up, running over to go over and help. But, before they even got close, Rey and Elsa had things well under control. A couple of beeps from under the tarps caught Anna's attention and she uncovered the droids. One of them, an orange and white one, looked over to the two ex-troopers. It let out an electronic screech of surprise at seeing Finn.

Elsa and Rey came over.

Rey kneeled in front of BB-8.

"What is it?"

BB-8 beeped.

Elsa looked over.

"Them?"

The two girls stood up, and began making their way over, running towards Finn and Sven. The two former troopers began to back away and then started to run as the girls got closer. As they ran through the market, the two quickly glanced behind them, only to turn around and get smacked in the face by two staffs, knocking them to the ground. BB-8 quickly rolled up to Finn as Rey spoke up.

"What's your hurry, _thieves_?"

Finn gasped.

"What? Thieves?"

BB-8 extended a mechanical arm from inside him, and shocked Finn. Another BB unit, this one white and brown with hints of orange, rolled up next to Sven and shocked him.

"Ow!"

Elsa pointed her staff at Sven and tipped her head to BB-8.

"The jacket. That droid says your friend stole it."

Sven held up his hands.

"I'm innocent."

Finn glared at his so-called friend as Elsa let him up, but kept a _very_ close eye on him.

"Look. I've had a pretty rough day, alright? So I would appreciate it if you stop accusing me…"

But Finn was cut off as BB-8 shocked him again, this time joined by Ol-0f. Finn turned to the droids.

"Ow! Stop it!"

If anyone asked him later, Sven would deny it, but he couldn't help but snicker at Finn's expression and predicament. Just a little. Rey spoke up again.

"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master."

Finn looked over to BB-8 with a sudden realization of who these droids were.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?"

BB-8 looked at Elsa and Rey before looking back at Finn.

"He was captured by the First Order. We helped him escape, but our ships crashed...Poe didn't make it."

BB-8 moaned sadly, his head tilting forward.

"Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry."

BB-8's only response was to roll away. Anna went after him to make sure no one else tried to take him.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was searching the market for Finn and Sven when suddenly, he heard a familiar beeping. He turned around and smiled.

"BB-8!"

He ran over to the droid and knelt in front of him, rubbing his dome softly.

"Hey. Where's Ol-0f, buddy?"

Before the droid could answer, something hit him in the back of the head. A little higher, and Kristoff would have been knocked out, but all he got was a bump from where it hit. He turned around to find a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The girl didn't look convinced.

"BB-8? Do you know him?"

BB-8 looked over at Kristoff for a moment before turning back to the girl and giving her a couple of beeps that said, 'Yes, I do.' The girl dropped the frying pan she had picked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

Kristoff slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"It's okay," he replied. "I figured with all the thugs here, you would need to be apprehensive. Where's the other droid? He's mine."

"Huh? Oh! The white and brown one? He's with my sister. Come on! I'll take you to them."

She started heading into the tent, but turned back, smiling almost repentantly.

"Are you okay?"

Kristoff smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I have a thick skull."

But before Anna could reply, BB-8 beeped wildly, looking over in a direction.

Kristoff looked over and saw two Stormtroopers patrolling, presumably searching for him, Finn, and Sven.

"Karabast."

He grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her into the tent where Rey, Elsa, Finn, and Sven were.

"Finn, Sven. We got company."

The three men, the three girls, and the two droids looked outside. The two stormtroopers spotted them.

Finn grabbed Rey's hand.

Rey looked at him.

"What are you doing?!"

The stormtroopers started running towards the group with their blasters raised. Finn tugged on Rey's hand as the troopers started firing at them.

"Come on!"

The two troopers continued firing as Anna, Elsa, Rey, Finn, Sven, and Kristoff ran through the sea of tents, BB-8 and Ol-0f rolling as fast as they could right on their heels. Glass shattered and already torn canvas gained more holes. The group soon split up. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Elsa went one way while Finn, Rey, and the droids went another way. Rey tried to yank her hand out of Finn's grasp.

"Let go of me!"

Finn's hand only closed tighter.

"Come on! We gotta move!"

Rey kept trying to wiggle her hand free.

"I know how to run without you holding my hand!"

Finn relented and let her yank her hand free. There were more troopers now, shooting at them from all sides.

"BB-8, Ol-0f! Stay close!"

Rey sharply turned round a corner.

"This way!"

Meanwhile, the other group wasn't doing a whole lot better. Anna kept tripping, but the four of them eventually reunited under a tent with Rey, Finn, and the two droids.

"They're shooting at all of us," Elsa said.

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, they saw you with us. You're marked."

"Thanks for that," replied Rey sarcastically.

Finn frowned.

"Hey, I'm not the one that chased you down with a stick."

Sven searched some crates for blasters and threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Doesn't _anyone_ have blasters around here?!"

Suddenly, a loud whirring sound was heard and Finn and Sven kneeled next to the group, shushing them. As the sound got louder, Finn, Sven, and Kristoff grabbed Rey, Elsa, and Anna's hands.

Rey groaned in frustration.

"Stop taking my hand!"

The group quickly rushed out of the tent just in time to see a TIE fighter fly overhead while another one came up from behind and opened fire at the group, knocking them off their feet. They quickly helped each other up; Rey helping Finn, Kristoff helping Anna, and Sven helping Elsa. Thankfully, both BB-8 and Ol-0f were alright.

They started running towards the edge of town, Rey and Elsa leading. The TIE's blasters hit the sand near them, causing explosions that kicked up a lot of sand. Finn called over.

"We can't outrun them!"

Rey pointed ahead.

"We might...in that quadjumper!"

Anna, who was mostly leaning on Kristoff by now, called ahead.

"Hey! We need a pilot!"

Kristoff gave Anna an exasperated look. But, before he could say anything, Rey and Elsa called back to them.

"We've got two!"

Sven panted.

"You two? What about Kristoff?"

Finn pointed to a ship that the group passed.

"And what about that ship?"

"That ship is garbage!" Elsa replied.

Suddenly, one of the TIE fighter blew up the Quadjumper with a blast of it's cannons. The group stopped before Rey turned back to them. Everyone had the same thought.

"The garbage will do!"

The group turned to the right and started running towards a silver Coreillian YT Model Freighter with a rectangular dish on its top left side of the hull and its cockpit on the right side. As all six ran into the ship followed by the two droids, the TIE fighter blasts went off behind them. Rey pointed to a ladder off to the left.

"Gunner positions are down there and up there."

Rey and Elsa ran off to the cockpit to the right while Finn and Sven went to the gunner positions.

Elsa called out.

"Anna, with me!"

Anna quickly followed her sister as well as Kristoff.

As Finn settled in the lower gunner's position, he yelled over to the girls.

"Either of you ever fly this thing?"

Rey called back as she and Elsa started up the freighter in the cockpit.

"No. This ship hasn't flown in _years_!"

"Great," Sven muttered as he squeezed into the upper gunner's position. He started it up, but what he didn't expect was for the chair to sharply turn left, then right! Unbeknownst to him, Finn was having the exact same experience.

"I can do this. I can do this," Finn muttered as he continued to fire up his gun.

Meanwhile, Rey and Elsa were busy getting the freighter fired up.

"I can do this. I can do this," Rey whispered.

A couple of TIEs narrowly missed the freighter with their blasters as the engines came online. The exhaust blew back the tarps that had been thrown over the back, tearing a couple of them off. Elsa flicked a couple more switches while Rey struggled to get the freighter off of the ground. For a moment, it was off the ground, but it came back down again. It seemed to bounce back up and sluggishly turned, knocking over a couple of wire towers in the process. The freighter landed on its right side for a minute, grinding into the gate roof for the outpost before taking flight once more.

Meanwhile, Unkar rushed out of his shop, shouting.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Soon, the ship took off. Finn quickly grabbed the headset for the communication system.

"Hey, whoa. Stay low, stay low!"

" _What?_ " came Elsa's voice over the radio.

 _"Stay low,"_ replied Sven. _"It confuses their tracking."_

Anna looked back from where she was seated behind her sister.

"BB-8! Ol-0f! Hold on!"

The two droids beeped in confusion.

"I'm going low," replied Rey as she pulled back hard on the yoke. The freighter went straight up and flipped over, rolling to the left to level out, zooming past the TIE's that were tailing them.

BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled around in the corridor, hitting the floor with a bang. Meanwhile, one of the TIE's opened fire and hit the freighter, jarring Sven and Finn.

"What are you doing back there?!" Rey yelled, more than a little frustrated. "Are you ever going to fire back?"

 _"We're working on it!"_ came the reply from both Finn and Sven. _"Are the shields up?"_

Elsa reached over and flipped another switch.

"They are now. Now, less talking and more shooting!"

Finn couldn't help but mutter, "Easier said than done…"

Suddenly, the cannons for Sven and Finn came online with a whir and a clank, as the targeting screen light up in red, outlining the TIEs on them. Sven and Finn opened fire, but kept missing their targets. The TIEs fired back and one of the blasts hit the engines, causing the power to flicker, but it stabilized once more.

Finn radioed to the cockpit.

"We need cover, quick!"

"We're about to get some," replied Rey, and she added in a whisper. "I hope.."

Rey aimed the freighter for the massive graveyard of ships, flying alongside the debris and grinded the freighter accidentally on a piece of a ship, causing a loud screeching sound. BB-8 and Ol-0f managed to fire cables at the walls of the freighter, which kept them from rolling around like balls.

The TIE's opened fire again, and hit the freighter dead on, causing smoke to pour out. Finn and Sven swore in another language. Rey guided the freighter straight towards a large piece of metal sticking out of the sand. She made as if she was going to ram into it, but she turned sharply to the left at the last moment. The two TIEs split up, one going right and the other going left. The one that followed the freighter kept firing at them. Both Finn and Sven were trying to aim for it. Finally, Sven managed to get a lock on it. He fired and the TIE spun out of control, skidding over the sand. But the TIE got one last hit before it was destroyed and that one last hit shorted out the top gun!.

Sven quickly called over the radio.

 _"My gun cut out!"_

Kristoff called to Finn over the radio.

 _"It's all you, Finn!"_

Finn took a steadying breath as the ship ducked and dived through the Star Destroyer wreckage. Finn was about to take a shot, but the TIE shot first and shot Finn's gun. It hadn't shorted out, but it was firmly stuck.

Rey heard Finn's voice come over the radio.

 _"The cannon's stuck in forward position. I can't move it. You gotta lose him."_

Rey sighed before she gasped and saw a massive Star Destroyer sitting in the sand. She pressed the comm system button.

"Get ready!"

 _"Okay. For what?"_ replied Finn through the radio.

Rey punched the engines and the freighter zoomed forward. Rey turned the freighter and put the engines into reverse, slowing down the movement before punching the engines into forward, flying into the Star Destroyer's engine exhaust.

Finn and Sven gasped.

 _"Are we really doing this?"_

Rey kept going, dodging bits of structure and the TIE's cannons. Said cannons made an explosion in front of them. Rey flew through the flames, some of them briefly catching on the freighter. Things suddenly got a lot tighter and the TIE's blasts came more quickly.

"Oh no," Rey whispered.

No sooner had the TIE gotten a lock on them, Rey quickly turned a hard right out of a hole in the side. The TIE still followed them, though. Suddenly, Rey cut the engines. The freighter started falling, turning so that its bottom was facing up. Finn had a perfect lock on the TIE and he fired. The TIE was hit! Rey quickly turned on the engines and the freighter leveled out, turning right side up. The TIE crashed into some debris and smashed on impact.

Finn smiled.

"Whoo!"

Rey guided the freighter up and into the atmosphere of the planet. Soon, the inky blackness of space could be seen as they roared away from Jakku, with only a few pinpoints of light able to be seen.

BB-8 and Ol-0f disengaged their cables and dropped to the floor, wiggling their heads dizzly. Rey, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff almost ran out of the cockpit as Sven and Finn climbed down from the gunners position.

"Nice shooting," said Rey.

Finn and Sven nodded.

"Now that was some flying."

Rey nodded.

"Thanks!"

"How did you do that?" asked Sven.

Rey put up her hands and spoke excitedly.

"I don't know!"

Kristoff gasped.

"Nobody trained you?"

Rey nodded.

"I've flown some ships, but I've never left the planet. Your last shot was dead on."

Finn smiled.

"You set me up for it!"

BB-8 and Ol-0f beeped.

Elsa knelt down next to them.

"Don't worry. They're with the Resistance. They'll get you home. ...We all will."

Kristoff glared at Sven and Finn as if he was saying "What in the kriff did you do?" Sven and Finn only smiled sheepishly in return.

Elsa, Rey, and Anna turned to the group. Rey spoke up.

"We don't know your names."

Finn nodded.

"I'm Finn. This is Sven."

He pointed at the blond haired ex-trooper.

Kristoff waved.

"I'm Kristoff. What's your names?"

Rey smiled.

"I'm Rey."

Elsa waved as well.

"Elsa."

Anna blushed.

"Anna…"

Finn was about to say something, when suddenly there was a loud pop as a burst of steam shot out from the floor. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound and Rey rushed over.

"Oh, no. Help me with this! Quick!"

Everyone rushed over and they begin to lift the plate.

"What is going on?" asked Finn.

* * *

Meanwhile, above Jakku, the _Finalizer_ sat quietly. Kylo Ren was in one of the research rooms when one of the officers from the bridge came in. He stopped behind Kylo, taking off his hat.

"Sir. We were unable to acquire the droids on Jakku."

Kylo slowly turned his head to look over his left shoulder. The officer continued.

"They escaped capture aboard a stolen Coreillian YT Model Freighter."

 _ **"The droids...stole a freighter?"**_

"Not exactly, Sir. They had help."

Kylo turned a bit so he could see the officer better.

"We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 and SV-7971 may have helped in the escape…"

As soon as the officer mentioned the ex-stormtroopers numbers, Kylo ignited his red crossguard saber. The officer looked away, almost afraid of being cut down. But, instead of slicing the officer to pieces, Kylo took his saber to the computer he was looking at a moment before. The officer turned away, trying to protect his face from the sparks that kept coming towards him. Finally, Kylo made one last slash and deactivated his saber.

 _ **"Anything else?"**_

The officer hesitated for a moment before replying in a small voice.

"The four were accompanied by the dirty blond-haired Resistance pilot and three girls…"

As soon as the officer mentioned the girls, Kylo grabbed the man with the Force, pulling him into a one-handed choke hold.

 _ **"What girls?"**_

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You can find this story on my co-writer's account at Songbird's Call! Also make sure to read **"A Magical Tail."** It's another story co-written by me and Songbird. It's really good. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **"The Ice Awakens!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy! Remember, reviews, favorites and follows help feed my Rathtars!

Chapter 5: Han Solo and Rathtars

There was hissing and beeping throughout the alcove as Rey examined the pipes in the floorboards of the stolen ship. She popped up to a worried group.

"It's the motivator."

She pointed to a box of tools sitting not that far away.

"Grab me a Harris wrench. Check in there."

Finn scrambled over to the box and started looking through it. Kristoff glanced down.

"How bad is it?"

Rey furiously checked over the pipes again.

"If we wanna live, not good."

Finn rummaged through the box.

"They're hunting for us now. We've got to get out of this system!"

Kristoff glanced over to Sven and Anna.

"Come on, you two. If the First Order's looking for us, we'd better have those guns fixed."

Sven and Anna headed towards the gunner positions, Sven climbing up to the top gun while Kristoff and Anna went to the bottom one.

As Anna began to tinker with the wires and the gears, she reached for a tool, but instead, she felt flesh. She looked down and saw that her hand was on Kristoff's. She quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

She blushed a bright red. Kristoff was almost staring at her. He blinked, shook his head, and smiled.

"No problem."

He then handed her the tool that both of them were reaching for. Anna's face became dark red as she shyly took it.

Meanwhile, Elsa was going through supply boxes when she heard something calling out to her from the cockpit. She looked over towards the cockpit in confusion. It almost sounded like a song, just the faintest traces of music. Ol-0f was there, watching her as she looked for the source. Checking under a seat, she found it. A small baby's toy, just a plush ring with four symbols on bits of fabric attached to the ring. Elsa recognized these symbols. They were the symbols of the Old Republic, the Jedi Order, the Rebellion, and the New Republic. Elsa picked it up, and examined it, running her fingers along each symbol. Ol-0f glanced at it and chirped a question. Elsa turned her gaze to the droid.

"No, not really. But… It seems familiar…"

Suddenly, the alarms turned off and the sound of hissing gas had stopped. Elsa looked out into the hallway. She could barely make out what Finn and Rey were saying.

"Look, Rey, you're a pilot. You can fly anywhere! Why go back? You got a family?"

Finn paused a brief moment.

"You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?"

Rey popped up out of the floorboards.

"None of your business, that's why."

Suddenly, the power went out and all the lights dimmed to a dark red.

Elsa gulped.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

Just then, Rey, Finn, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven rushed to the cockpit as Rey sat down next to Elsa and fiddled with the controls. Elsa quietly stuffed the baby toy inside her outfit. She would show them at a better time. Rey took a deep breath.

"Someone's locked onto us. All controls are overridden."

Then, they could hear a dull clanging coming from outside the ship. Elsa and Finn climbed up to see if they could get a better view, the latter using Rey as support. He gasped.

"See anything?"

Finn half muttered, mostly gasped his answer.

"Oh no. It's the First Order."

Anna gasped quietly.

"What do we do?"

Elsa looked thoughtful.

"There must be something."

Finn turned to Rey.

"You said poisonous gas…"

"I fixed that."

Kristoff could see where this was going.

"Can you unfix it?"

Rey's eyes widened as she quickly got out of her seat. Elsa and the rest of the gang quickly followed. Rey and Finn grabbed some masks that would provided them with oxygen and would protect them from the gas. Meanwhile, Elsa stumbled upon some more hatches by the door. Inside was more masks. Thankfully, there was enough for all of them.

Kristoff climbed in first, followed by Sven. Sven looked up.

"Alright. Hand me Ol-0f."

Ol-0f rolled over and Elsa and Anna lowered him into the hold. A loud bang was heard behind them as BB-8 was dropped on Finn, as he and Rey had just finished climbing into their hatch. Elsa and Anna climbed into their own hatch and closed the lid, just as the power came back on. More thuds were heard as the hatch to the outside opened and a man with grey hair and a very tall Wookie entered the Falcon. The man was tall, though not as tall as the Wookie. He was dressed in a white shirt with a brown jacket over it, and he carried a blaster pistol. The Wookie behind him carried a bowcaster with a bandolier on him. The man stopped as he recognized the ship he was standing in.

"Chewie, we're home…"

Chewie roared softly, almost as if he was excited to be there. As the grey haired man looked around, a small clatter was heard and it drew their attention the the floor. Chewie pulled up the floorboard as Han aimed his blaster into the hold at Rey and Finn.

"Where are the others? Where's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot," Rey replied.

Han blinked, almost shocked at the thought the young girl was the pilot.

"You?"

Chewie growled a reply that sounded almost like "Tell us the truth."

Rey nodded.

"There's a few more of us on board. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, come out please!"

Elsa and Anna pushed open their floorboard and raised their hands in surrender.

"We don't mean any harm!"

Sven glared at Rey.

"Thanks for throwing us under the sandcrawler, pal," he muttered under his breath.

Kristoff agreed slightly.

Finn glanced at Elsa and Rey.

"You can understand that thing?"

Han frowned.

"And that thing can understand you too, so watch it. Come on out of there."

Everyone pulled off their oxygen masks and scrambled out of their respective hatches.

Han turned to everyone.

"Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima Outpost," replied Elsa.

"Jakku? That junkyard?"

"Thank you," Finn sighed. "Junkyard."

Han glanced over to Chewie.

"Told you we should have doubled checked the Western Reaches."

He turned back to Rey as Chewie growled, grumbling.

"Who had it? Ducain?"

"I stole it. From Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me!" Han said, close to shouting. "Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the _Millennium Falcon_. For good."

Elsa, Rey, and Anna were shocked.

"This is the _Millennium Falcon_?" asked Elsa, excitedly.

"You're Han Solo!" continued Rey.

Han, who was walking away from them, glanced back.

"I used to be."

"Han Solo, the Rebellion general?" Sven asked.

"No, the smuggler," Rey replied.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn asked Chewie. Chewie only growled an 'I don't know' and shrugged.

Anna smiled.

" _This_ is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 Parsecs?!"

 _"Twelve!"_ Han shouted from the cockpit.

A few seconds later, Han's voice called out as he walked back to the group.

"Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line."

"Unkar Plutt did," replied Elsa.

Rey nodded.

"We thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much…."

Then Elsa, Rey, Anna, and Han spoke the same thing.

"Stress on the hyperdrive…"

The four glanced at each other for a moment before Han spoke again.

"Chewie, throw them in a couple of pods. We'll drop them off at the nearest inhabited planet."

Chewie growled in affirmation as the group's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, no!" Kristoff said. "We need your help."

Han paused, obviously surprised.

" _My_ help?"

Sven gestured to BB-8 and Ol-0f, who were still in the floor.

"These droids _have_ to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible."

Finn took a deep breath before saying something that might make Han change his mind.

"They're carrying a map to Luke Skywalker."

Han stopped, frozen in place, shocked by this news.

Elsa spoke quietly.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion."

Han turned around as Anna spoke up.

"You knew him?"

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah...I knew him...I knew Luke."

Just then a dull thud echoed throughout the Falcon. Han groaned.

"Don't tell me a Rathtar has gotten loose."

He quickly ran past the teens, and headed for the exit, Chewie right behind him.

Elsa blinked.

"Wait, what?"

BB-8 and Ol-0f used their cables to get out as the teens followed Han and Chewie. Finn spoke up, his voice almost panicked.

"Did you just say 'Rathtars'?!"

Sven was also freaking out. The group ran outside of the _Falcon_ and into the cargo hold of the massive freighter.

"Hey! You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?"

Han sighed as he came up to a control panel.

"I'm haulin' Rathtars."

Chewie growled softly just as Han groaned.

"Oh, great. It's the Guavian Death Gang." He turned to Chewie. "Must have tracked us from Nantoon."

Chewie growled in worry as the group headed out of the cargo hold and down a corridor.

Rey was confused.

"What's a Rathtar?"

"They're big and they're dangerous," replied Han.

"You ever hear of the Trillia Massacre?" asked Kristoff.

Anna shook her head.

"No..."

Sven nodded.

"Good."

Han continued to speak.

"I got three of them going to King Prana."

"Three?" asked Finn in surprise. "How'd you get them on board?"

"Used to have a bigger crew," Han replied morbidly. Rey glanced back at Chewie, who nodded and growled a 'Yes'.

Chewie opened a hatch in the floor as Han spoke.

"Get below and stay there until I say so. And don't even think about taking the _Falcon_."

"What about BB-8 and Ol-0f?" Rey asked.

"They stay with me until I get rid of the gang, then you can have them back and be on your way."

"What about the Rathtars?" Sven asked. "Where are you keeping them?"

Just then, something hit the window behind the teens. Whether it was an eye or something else, they couldn't tell, but it spooked them. Anna was practically smothering Kristoff, and Rey and Finn had grabbed onto each other. Han, however, only motioned to the window.

"There's one."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Anna timidly, still clutching Kristoff tightly.

Han shrugged.

"Same thing I always do. Talk my way out of it."

Chewie grunted, almost as if to say 'No you don't'. Han turned, pointing at him.

"Yes, I do. Every time."

A blast door opened on one end of a hall just as Kristoff climbed down and shut the hatch. Han, Chewie, and the droids came forward as red suited men walked up to another open door. They stood aside to let someone else pass. A fairly tall man with armor and slick dark brown hair.

"Han Solo. You're a dead man."

"Bala-Tik. What's the problem?"

"The problem is we loaned you 50,000 for this job."

The teens could hear this from where they were hiding.

"Can you see them?" whispered Elsa.

Kristoff shook his head.

"No."

They started crawling towards the voices as Bala-Tik spoke again.

"I heard you also borrowed 50,000 from Kanjiklub."

Han shook his head.

"You know you can't trust those little freaks. How long we known each other?"

As Bala-Tik replied, the group came up to them. Anna gasped.

"They have blasters…"

Bala-Tik was getting a little perturbed.

"We want our money back now."

"You think hunting Rathtars is cheap?!" Han said. "I _spent_ that money!"

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back too."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!"

"Tell that to Kanjiklub."

Just then, on the opposite side of the hallway, another door opened. Out came members of Kanjiklub, who were just as happy as Bala-Tik, if not much less. Han took a breath in.

"Tasu Leech." He paused, searching for something to say that wouldn't make them instantly open fire. "...Good to see you."

Tasu Leech spoke in an alien language.

'Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you.'

Han sighed.

"Boys! You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah."

'Twice.'

Han looked genuinely surprised. Chewie only nodded.

"...What was the second time?"

Bala-Tik sighed.

"Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

'Nowhere left to hide,' Tasu Leech continued.

Bala-Tik paused, noticing BB-8 and Ol-0f.

"Those BB units. The First Order is looking for ones just like them." He paused again. "And six fugitives."

The teens stopped in their tracks as they heard what Bala-Tik said.

Han hesitated.

"First I've heard of it."

One of the men from Kanjiklub ordered another to search the freighter.

The teens, meanwhile, were crawling through the passageways that zigzaged just under the floor. Something caught Rey's eye and she crawled over to it.

"If we close the blast doors in that corridor," she whispered, "We can trap both gangs!"

Sven blinked, glancing curiously at Rey.

"We can close the blast doors from _here_?"

Rey nodded.

"Resetting the fuses should do it."

Elsa, Rey, and Anna each hit a fuse and three loud roars echoed throughout the freighter. Han, Chewie, Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang looked around.

Han sighed.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

Rey gasped.

"Oh, no,"

"'Oh, no' what?" Finn asked, although he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Wrong fuses."

Bala-Tik pointed his blaster.

"Kill them!"

Both gangs raised their blasters.

"And take the droids!"

Just then two Rathtars came up from behind each gang causing them to turn around and open fire. Chewie whimpered as they came closer. Han grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, quickly running down the hall with BB-8 and Ol-0f behind them. Han punched a thug that tried to cut them off and threw him at the Rathar that was behind them. Han, Chewie and the two droids ran down a hall to the left as the Rathtar burped, spitting out the thug's boot.

Meanwhile under the floors of the corridors, the six teens were crawling as fast as they could.

Finn panted.

"This was a mistake!"

"Huge!" replied Rey.

The six friends opened a hatch, and looked around before pulling themselves out, and taking off down the hall. As they ran along, Elsa turned to Sven.

"What do they look like?"

The group turned a corner, and stopped. A Rathtar had several thugs in it's tentacles, trying to eat them.

Finn spoke in fright.

"They look like that."

The three girls covered their mouths in shock before the three boys grabbed their arms and pulled them away from the shocking sight.

As they continued to run, Finn shouted.

"This way!"

"Are you sure?" asked Rey.

But before Finn could respond, a Rathtar came up from behind them, and tripped Finn, grabbing him by his legs.

He gasped as he started to be dragged away.

"Rey!"

Rey turned around.

"Finn!"

"Rey!" said as he struggled to get out of the Rathtar's grasp. "Get off me!"

The Rathtar rolled away as Elsa, Anna, Rey, Sven and Kristoff gave chase. But they quickly lost him.

"Finn!" shouted Rey.

Then Finn's voice echoed on a security console. Rey turned around and went over to it, pressing a few buttons as she watched the camera's. She raised her hand and hit a button. A blast door snapped shut just before Finn went through it, cutting the tentacles of the Rathtar off, and dropping Finn.

The group soon reunited with him.

Rey rushed to his side.

"Finn!"

Finn gasped.

"It had me. But the door…"

"That was lucky," replied Rey.

The six friends headed off once more. Meanwhile Han and Chewie were at another blast door, trying to hack it open.

Han turned to Chewie.

"I got the door. Cover us!"

Chewie roared, and opened fire with his Bowcaster, aiming at two thugs taking cover. Blaster bolts went everywhere, several of them near-missing BB-8 and Ol-0f. Chewie managed to take out one of the thugs, but the other got a lucky shot in, and hit Chewie in the arm, causing him to roar in pain.

Han knelt next to him.

"Chewie!"

He grabbed Chewie's Bowcaster as the thug fired some more. He shot the other thug with Chewie's Bowcaster and it knocked his body back several feet. Han looked at his best friend.

"You okay?"

Chewie growled softly. Han nodded, and looked at Chewie's weapon of choice, mildly surprised at it's firing strength.

"Wow."

He aimed it at the door's lock, and shot it. The door hissed and opened up. Han helped Chewie up.

"Come on! Come on!"

Just as the two arrived at the _Falcon_ , Rey, and the rest of the group arrived.

Rey called to him.

"Han!"

Han turned to her and the rest of the group.

"You, close the door behind us. Rest of you, take care of Chewie!"

Han let go of Chewie, and Finn, Sven, and Kristoff carried him into the _Falcon_. Han meanwhile went to the cockpit, and began powering up the engines. As he flicked several switches and knobs, Elsa, and Rey clambered into the cockpit.

Han turned to the two girls.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Rey flicked a couple switches.

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too. If we don't prime that, we're not going anywhere."

Han grumbled.

"I hate that guy."

Elsa looked over.

"And you could use a co-pilot."

Han grumbled some more.

"I got one, he's back there."

Meanwhile, Sven, Kristoff, Anna and Finn were trying to find something to bandage Chewie. Chewie growled in pain.

Han turned to Rey as he pushed a few levers forward.

"Watch the thrust. We're going out of here at lightspeed."

Rey was shocked.

"From inside the hanger? Is that even possible?"

"I never ask that question till after I done it."

Suddenly there was a loud thud as a Rathtar attached it's mouth to the cockpit window.

Han groaned.

"This is not how I thought this day was gonna go."

He turned to Rey.

"Angle the shield."

Rey flicked a switch above her as Han turned around and shouted to the rest of the passengers.

"Hang on back there!"

"No problem!" shouted Finn. He pulled out a small sphere and looked at it for a moment before tossing it aside.

Meanwhile outside the _Falcon_ the gangs opened fire at the freighter, trying to damage it. The _Falcon_ turned around slowly as the hanger doors opened slowly.

Han pushed the lever for lightspeed forward.

"Come on, baby, don't let me down."

A whining down sound was heard, causing Han to look around.

"What?"

Rey and Elsa pointed at a button.

"Compressor." they said at the same time.

Han glanced at them with a glare, before hitting the button. The sounds of the thruster whirring echoed through the cockpit, forcing Han, Rey and Elsa back in their seats as the _Falcon_ entered hyperspace, ripping the Rathtar from the hull.

Meanwhile Bala-Tik watched as the _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace. He pulled up his com-link and spoke.

"Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droids they want. And they're aboard the _Millennium Falcon_."

He ended the transmission.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a planet known as Starkiller Base, a deep voice echoed in a large room as a menacing figure who was very tall sat in what appeared to be a throne. His face was concealed by the darkness of the room.

 _ **"The droids will soon be delivered to the Resistance leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns...the new Jedi will rise."**_

The figure leaned forward, revealing a heavily scarred face. This was Supreme Leader Snoke. In front of him was General Hux, and Kylo Ren.

Hux gulped.

"Supreme Leader I take full responsibility…"

But he was stopped when Snoke stood.

 _ **"General! Our strategy must now change."**_

Hux paused before smirking.

"The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it.

Kylo stared at Hux as he spoke.

"We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance. The Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable. And we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

By this point, Snoke had sat down and he waved Hux off.

 _ **"Go. Oversee preparations."**_

Hux nodded.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Hux turned to look at Kylo, and Kylo stared right back. Hux frowned and left the room that Lieutenant Hans called Snoke's Hall of Doom.

Snoke went silent for a moment before turning to Kylo.

 _ **"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?"**_

Kylo nodded.

 _ **"Yes** **."**_

 _ **"There's something more…,"**_ replied Snoke. _**"The droids we seek are aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father...Han...Solo."**_

Kylo paused for a moment before replying.

 _ **"He means nothing to me."**_

 _ **"Even you, master of the Knights of Ren,"**_ continued Snoke. _**"Have never faced such a test."**_

 _ **"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."**_

Snoke paused, observing his apprentice carefully. His form began to shimmer.

 _ **"We shall see. We shall see…."**_

His form and his throne vanished, leaving Kylo alone to his thoughts.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Another day, another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed. I won't be able to write next weekend as real life is taking over for me and my co-writer, the wonderful and amazing Songbird. So no new updates next week, but hopefully the week after that brings you some updates. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: Here it is Chapter 6 of **The Ice Awakens**. Also, this chapter has big reveal in it and you can finally know Elsa and Anna's heritage! Believe me, it was hard to keep this a secret. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Maz Kanata and Visions

The _Falcon_ roared through hyperspace rapidly, seeming to glide effortlessly through the swirling blue vortex. But it was anything but effortless inside her hull.

Sparks from a fuse box over Rey's head flew out, startling her, Elsa, and Han out of their focus.

Han looked over.

"Electrical overload."

"I can fix that," replied Rey.

Han looked at the various gauges and displays in front of him as Rey stood up and opened the fuse box..

"Coolants leaking…"

Elsa thought for a moment.

"Try transferring auxiliary power…"

As she continued, Han's voice joined hers.

"...to the secondary tank."

He turned away.

"I got it."

Meanwhile, in the back, things weren't going any smoother. Chewie half growled, half whimpered as Sven found a container of bandages. Finn started to unroll one and was about to start wrapping up the Wookie's upper arm, but Chewie pushed back.

"Chewie, come on!"

Sven was busy trying to keep Chewie from getting up and Kristoff had disappeared to continue work on the guns. Sven called up.

"We need help with this giant hairy thing!"

Anna, who had been helping Kristoff and _certainly_ not been daydreaming again, rushed over to help. BB-8 and Ol-0f came over to see if they could help, but a fierce roar from the Wookie sent them rolling away. Han's voice yelled back from the cockpit.

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!"

Finn, who was still ensconced in Chewie's grip, shouted back.

"Hurt _him_?! He almost killed me six times!"

Suddenly, a furry hand was around his throat and pulled him closer to a very displeased Wookie.

"...Which is fine," he choked out.

Han sighed frustratedly.

"This hyperdrive blows there are gonna be pieces of us in three different systems!"

Suddenly, Elsa grabbed a piece of metal with a bit of wires attached to it and pulled hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"Rey, help me pull this!"

Rey grabbed onto the piece of metal and pulled hard. It broke free, almost sending both girls sprawling. The alarms stopped and there was an almost content-sounding hum as the hyperdrive stabilized.

Han looked at the two girls.

"What did you do?"

Elsa held up the piece, both girls unable to stop smiling.

"We bypassed the compressor."

Han looked at them with a mixture of shock and disappointment. He liked being the one to figure things out.

"Huh."

He stood up and left the cockpit, leaving Elsa and Rey confused. He passed by BB-8 and Ol-0f, mumbling under his breath.

"Move, balls."

BB-8 and Ol-0f moved aside as Han entered the lounge area, turning to Chewie. Anna had managed to calm him down enough to let Finn and Sven bandage him up and he sat up at seeing Han.

Chewie whimpered in short growls.

Han shrugged him off.

"Ah, don't say that. You did great. Just rest."

He turned to Finn, Sven and Anna who were sitting on the couch.

"You did great kids. Thanks."

Finn nodded.

"You're welcome."

But as Finn leaned forward, he accidently started a hologame that featured monsters. Anna watched with curiosity and Chewie growled softly. The monsters battled each other until Finn turned it off just as Elsa and Rey came in.

Han looked over.

"So, fugitives, huh?"

Elsa gave a slight nod of her head.

"The First Order wants the map. Finn and Sven are with the Resistance."

Kristoff, who had come down from the guns and was standing behind Han, gave the two ex-troopers a look that clearly said _I WILL be talking to you two later_. They shifted a little in their seats as Rey spoke up.

"Elsa, Anna, and I are just scavengers."

Han glanced at all of them before looking to the droids.

"Let's see what you two got."

BB-8 glanced back at the girls while Ol-0f rolled over to Kristoff, both asking the same question and receiving the same answer.

"Go ahead."

They rolled over to a clear space, sitting side by side, and turned on their projectors. Both pieces of the maps they were carrying exploded into view, showing different star systems as the two droids expanded the image. A orange line could be seen in both maps, but was odd there was an extra red line. Both ended up at the same place. A small planet.

Han sighed.

"The map's not complete. It's just two pieces. Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him."

"Why did he leave?" asked Elsa.

"He was training a new generation of Jedi," Han replied as he studied the pieces of the map. "One boy, an apprentice, turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible. He just..walked away from everything."

Finn looked over.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Han shook his head.

"A lot of rumors. Stories. People that knew him best think he went looking for the first Jedi Temple."

Rey stood up.

"The Jedi were real?"

Han sighed.

"I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is…"

He turned back to the group.

"...it's true. The Force. The Jedi. All of it. It's all true."

As Elsa listened to Han, the red line on the map caught her eye. She followed it to the planet to where the red line ended. It was the same planet that the orange line ended on. Just then a beeping from the terminal nearby caught their attention. BB-8 and Ol-0f turned off their projectors and Han went to the terminal.

Chewie growled, standing up.

Han turned to him.

"No, you rest."

Chewie grumbled, but sat back down nevertheless.

Han pressed a few buttons on the terminal before talking to the group.

"You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droids home."

He jabbed his thumb to the cockpit.

"This is our stop."

The _Falcon_ pulled out of hyperspace over a beautiful planet. Han pulled back on a lever and the ship began its descent into the atmosphere. Rey, Anna, and Elsa watched the oceans and islands in awe.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy," Rey whispered.

Han glanced over to her.

The _Falcon_ landed in a clearing not too far from a large castle. Rey, Anna, and Elsa spilled out and stood by the edge of the lake, just listening to the various birds and enjoying the non-desert air.

Meanwhile, as Han searched through a cupboard for some weapons, Finn and Sven walked up behind him.

"Hey, Solo, I'm not sure what we're walking into here…"

But, he was interrupted as Han turned around.

"Did you just call me Solo?"

Finn paused before responding as Han turned back into the cupboard, grabbing three small blaster pistols.

"Sorry, Han. Mr. Solo. You should know..Sven and I are a pretty big deal in the Resistance, which paints a real target on our backs. Are there any conspirators here? Like First Order Sympathizers?"

Han turned around, holding two rifles.

"Listen, Big Deals. You two have another problem. Women always figure out the truth."

He shoved the rifles into their hands.

"Always."

Then he left the _Falcon_ , leaving the two looking very confused. He walked up beside Rey, holding out the blaster pistols to Elsa, Rey, and Anna.

"Here. You might need these."

"I think we can handle ourselves," replied Rey.

Han nodded.

"I know you can. That's why I'm giving them to you three."

As Elsa took the blaster, she attempted to put it into her belt, but a small squeak caught her attention. She glanced down, digging into the spot to see what made it, and her fingers brushed against it. She pulled out the baby toy, looking it over again. She stuffed the blaster into her belt and pulled Anna, who was busy glancing down her blaster's barrel, aside.

"Hey…"

Elsa covered her sister's mouth.

"Shhhh. Look at this."

She held out the toy. Anna glanced it over, a sense of deja vu coming over her.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the cockpit. It's...familiar. But, I can't place where or when."

Anna nodded in agreement as she picked it up to look closer, fingering the symbols.

"...You gonna ask Han?"

Elsa paused.

"I'm thinking about it."

Just then, Han called them over.

"Hey, you two comin'?"

Elsa stuffed the toy in a pocket where no one could see it as she walked over to Han, Anna following. By now, most of the others had come out of the ship and were standing by Han.

Han turned to Chewie.

"Chewie, check out the _Falcon_ as best as you can."

He pushed down Rey's blaster as she was pointing it at him, and whispered to her.

"That's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you."

Soon, the group was making their way to the castle.

Finn called to Han.

"Solo, why are we here again?"

"To get your droids on a clean ship," replied Han.

"Clean?" asked Rey.

"Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the _Falcon_? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind."

They walked into the castle courtyard filled with all sorts of flags as Han continued.

"Wanna get BB-8 and Ol-0f to the Resistance? Maz Kanata's our best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Sven asked.

Han almost sighed as he climbed the steps to the door.

"Relax, kid. She's been running this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" they all asked at once. Han shook his head a little bit.

"Any of it."

The door slid open with a small beep, but it wasn't heard as music poured out from inside. There were different aliens and creatures hanging about, either drinking or gambling. A small orange humanoid female had just placed a tray of used mugs onto the counter when she froze. Turning around, she smiled and spoke up.

"Han Solo!"

Everyone in the entire room stopped what they were doing to stare at the front door, where the group stood.

Han sighed.

"Oh, boy."

Then he waved.

"Hey, Maz!"

The music resumed as Maz made her way over. She soon stopped in front of the group and looked up at Han.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

Han smiled.

"Chewie's working on the _Falcon_."

"I like that Wookie. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it."

The group followed Maz to a table, but a female dressed in all black and had a catlike suit pants watched the group carefully as she lay on a humanoid creature with two tusks. She whispered something into his ear and slipped away. As BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled by another set of customers, a droid spotted the two BB units and raised his arm, speaking into a comlink in a language consisting of words and clicks.

" _Alert the Resistance their missing droid is here!"_

But it was too late. The female that was laying on the creature with tusks before spoke into her own comlink in an alien language.

" _Inform the First Order...I found the droids."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren sat in a darkened room with his head down.

" _ **Forgive me. I feel it again… The pull to the light."**_

He glanced up.

" _ **Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me…Grandfather…and I will finish...what you started."**_

Kylo stood up and walked away, leaving behind the burned out helmet of Darth Vader.

* * *

Back at the castle, the group was seated at a large table. BB-8 and Ol-0f were telling Maz what they had. Maz turned to Han.

"A map. To Skywalker himself?"

She chuckled.

"You are right back in the mess."

Han shook his head.

"Maz, I need you to get these droids to Leia."

Maz paused.

"Hmm… No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han..go home!"

Han sighed.

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

Finn turned to Maz.

"Please, we came here for your help."

Rey looked at Maz, curious about what she said.

"What fight?"

"The only fight. Against the Dark Side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order…"

Elsa sighed as Maz was speaking, but she could hear something over the roar of the music and Maz's voice. It sounded like..singing. In fact, it almost sounded like the song she heard when she found that baby toy on the _Falcon_. Elsa glanced across the room to a set of stairs, leading down. Her legs seemed to move by themselves as she stood up and headed over to the stairs. No one noticed her moving towards the stairs, except Ol-0f. He came up behind her and beeped at her inquisitively.

"I'm...fine...I just…"

She continued on down the stairs. A door just off to left of the stairs beeped and opened up, revealing a small room filled with boxes. The singing grew stronger in volume and clearer. Elsa began to make out words in an alien tongue coming from a small box. She opened it to find a variety of trinkets. But what really caught her eye was the largest item there. It was a...well, she wasn't sure what to think of it. It looked like a handle for something, suddenly tapering off at one end only to widen to a sort of platform. Elsa reached out for it.

 _Elsa was suddenly pulled into a room on a planet she didn't know. There was a cradle set up in one corner of the room. As she watched, a lady walked over to the cradle and picked up a child. The lady had blonde hair and wore an ornate headpiece. As she rocked the baby, she sang the same song Elsa had heard earlier._

 _Suddenly, the building shook. Elsa ran into a hallway that crumbled around her. She glanced over to see a man holding the lady from before in his arms. He had ginger hair and a beard and wore strange robes. The lady was coughing and it looked like she was near death._

 _"O-Obi-Wan...Yo-You h-h-have a-a dau…"_

 _With that, the lady died. The scenery changed. Now there was fire everywhere. Elsa felt herself sweating as she saw two figures dueling with swords of light in the middle of a glowing river, one of them being the one she had seen before._

 _Again, Elsa was pulled away to a scene where the same man, but with fading ginger hair, knocked on the door of a hut. The door open and a woman looked out. But, before Elsa could get a good look at her, she was pulled into the hut. The same woman was sitting in a chair with a bundle on her lap. A strand of redish blond hair could be sticking out of the bundle. And from this bundle came snowflakes…_

 _"Elsa…"_

 _The snowflakes swirled around her as she saw a forest covered in snow. A man in black was standing over Rey, Finn, Sven, and Anna. Elsa let out a small gasp. The figure heard it and turned to her, his blood red sword crackling. Elsa backed up, suddenly tripping…_

 _"Remember this, Granddaughter…"_

Elsa snapped out of...whatever that was as something rushed by her. BB-8 raced by as a voice was heard.

"You too?"

Elsa gasped. It was Maz! Elsa quickly sat up.

"What was that?" she asked, shocked.

"Rey had the same thing you did. A vision. The lightsaber in there. It was calling to you. It was you and your sister's grandfather's. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Elsa sighed.

"But..who were our parents?"

"That is a story...for another time. You're not ready to know yet. I know because I know the Force. It moves around us, and it binds us and the Galaxy together. Please...take the saber. It is your destiny. With it..you'll find your family."

Elsa went back into the room, and picked up her grandfather's lightsaber, slowing moving her thumb over the activation switch. She gently pressed it, and the bright blue blade roared to life, glowing brightly. She pressed the switch once more, and the blade turned off. Suddenly, the building shook greatly, bricks from the ceiling falling down to the floor. The First Order had arrived.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of **"The Ice Awakens"**! Stay tuned for next weekend for **"A Magical Tail"** chapter 4! And stay tuned for chapter 2 of **"Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan"**. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay but here's chapter 7! We have a fight! Elsa uses her lightsaber for the first time, and Leia and Han reunite! Without any more stalling, let's begin!

Chapter 7: Destruction and a Reconnection

On Starkiller Base, the First Order troops had assembled. Many officers stood on a platform behind General Hux, Hans and Phasma included. Hux was speaking into the PA system, his voice echoing across the landing bay of Starkiller Base.

 _"Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the Galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance…."_

Hux's voice grew stronger, his volume increasing.

 _"This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this as the last day of the Republic!"_

Hux all but screamed those last two sentences. As the speech ended, the troops held their left fists in the air to silently show their support. Meanwhile inside the control center, technicians and mechanics prepared the machine to fire. Hux was barely hesitant to give the order.

 _"FIRE!"_

All of the troopers turned around as the weapon charged up. To one floating in orbit around the planet, a red glow could be seen in a very large hole before igniting brightly and firing a beam of red light out. The force was so strong that any trees surrounding the hole on the surface of the planet were knocked down into the snow. Hux, Hans, and Phasma watched as the sky light up as red as blood. Meanwhile, on the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren watched as the beam zoomed past.

As the beam traveled through the darkness of space, it began to split into multiple projectiles, each hitting their target without fail. The Hosnian System, the system that hosted the Republic and its senate for nearly thirty years, was gone in the blink of an eye.

The red stripes had caught the eyes of almost everyone on Takodana. But, it was Finn and Sven who first fully understood what it meant.

"It was the Republic!"

"The First Order. They've done it."

Kristoff watched with worry. He had a lot of friends in the Hosnian System. He could only hope some of them had escaped. Then he noticed something was off.

"Where's Rey and Anna?"

Han and Chewie glanced at him.

Rey ran through the jungle, panting heavily. Sweat covered her face and she felt tired and exhausted. She had felt something affect her greatly that sapped her energy almost instantly, but she couldn't tell what it was. She stopped and leaned against a rock when suddenly she heard two concerned beeps. She turned around and saw BB-8 and Ol-0f standing there, staring at her.

"What are you two doing?"

Ol-0f beeped a couple more times. Rey shook her head, starting to walk away.

"You need to go back."

BB-8 now spoke up, beeping his own question.

"I'm leaving."

Rey knelt down in front of the two droids.

"BB-8, Ol-0f… No, you can't. You have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you."

The loud roar of Ion engines could be heard as Rey looked up. The First Order had arrived. Suddenly, there was a rustle of bushes and out stumbled Anna, her hair covered in leaves and a few scratches and bruises on her arms and legs.

"Rey! The First Order is here! We need to go! Come on!"

Meanwhile, in the corridors beneath Maz's castle, the group, minus the three scavengers, gasped slightly as Maz pulled Luke's lightsaber out of the box Rey had found it in.

"I've had this for ages. Kept it locked away."

Han was the first to speak.

"Where'd you get that?"

Maz walked over to Finn.

"A good question. For another time."

She held the saber up to him.

"Take it! Find your friend!"

Finn gripped onto it, studying it as Maz let go. The Ion engines could be heard as a blast shook the building. Maz steadied herself.

"Those beasts. They're here."

Elsa raced out of a nearby room, her grandfather's saber clutched in her left hand.

"What happened?"

Han spoke up.

"Trouble happened."

Meanwhile, Rey, Anna, and the two droids were racing through the forest back to the castle. They stopped as it came into view. TIE fighters swooped and dived around the ancient fortress, firing blast after blast at it. As they watched, a tower toppled over, destroying the statue of Maz in the courtyard. However, that wasn't the most worrying sight as a shuttle started to land nearby.

 **"FN-417, hold position."**

Rey and Anna's attention was directed to a Stormtrooper standing not too far away. Rey pulled her blaster from her belt and aimed it at the trooper, only to find it didn't fire.

"Oh, safety!"

She fiddled with the gun, when suddenly, the trooper saw her and Anna. He fired a shot from his blaster, missing Rey by inches as Rey finally clicked the safety off and aimed. Her first shot missed, but her second hit the trooper dead on, killing him. Rey looked at the gun and her hand shook. She had never killed anyone before. BB-8 and Ol-0f's beeps caught her attention as she aimed at the other troopers. They fired back at her as she retreated back into the shelter of the forest, Anna and the droids hot on her heels.

Kylo Ren had emerged from his shuttle, surveying the destruction. Where there was once a tall fortress, there was now a flaming pile of rubble with only a couple of walls partially standing. A trooper stood at attention not too far away.

 **"Sir. The droids were spotted heading west with two girls."**

Kylo Ren turned, looking back to the forest.

Meanwhile, Anna had shot a trooper that had followed her, Rey, and the droids. She paused for a moment, stunned. Rey hooked her arm in Anna's, pulling her away to a clearing. Rey knelt down to BB-8 and Ol-0f.

"You have to keep going. Stay out of sight. We'll try to fight them off."

BB-8 beeped. By now, Anna had managed to shake herself out of her stupor.

"I hope so too."

Rey and Anna ran back the way they came while BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled on.

Meanwhile, during the chaos of that battle, a piece of the castle suddenly shifted revealing Han, Chewie, Finn, Sven, Elsa, Kristoff, and Maz. Han pulled out his blaster and shot two Stormtroopers with it and, by sheer dumb luck, he aimed his blaster to the right and randomly shot a trooper. He glanced to his right in surprise before climbing out of the wreckage.

"Come on, Chewie!"

Chewie growled as the two climbed out followed by Kristoff, Sven, and Elsa. Maz paused as she turned to Finn.

"Rey, Anna, BB-8, and Ol-0f. They need you! Now! Go!"

"I need a weapon!" replied Finn.

Maz grabbed the lightsaber, still clutched in his hand, and held it up.

"You have one!"

Finn looked at the saber before hitting the activation switch, the bright blue blade springing to life with a loud hum.

Elsa quickly brought her blade to life as well. She felt something coming on her right side and she moved the blade just in time to block an incoming blaster bolt. She stood, stunned, for a moment before shaking her mind back to the present and deflecting another bolt, sending it right back where it came from.

Han and Chewie stood side by side behind a piece of rubble, shooting at troopers. Han holstered his blaster before turning to Chewie.

"Hey. Can I try that?"

Chewie growled softly before letting Han take his Bowcaster. Han held it up and prepared to aim as a transport ship dropped more troopers off and took off. Han pulled the trigger, and a mighty blaster bolt flew from the Bowcaster, colliding with the ground next to the two troopers that Han was shooting at before, the force of it sent them flying back. Han smiled as he turned back to Chewie.

"I like this thing."

Meanwhile, a random trooper shot one of the many bounty hunters that stayed in Maz's castle. He was about to turn around and choose another target when suddenly, Finn ran him through with the lightsaber blade, killing him instantly. As Finn pulled it out of him, a voice was heard.

 **"Traitor!"**

Finn turned to his right to see another stormtrooper. The trooper discarded his blaster and shield. Finn raised his lightsaber in preparation. He knew what was coming next.

With a flick of his wrist, the trooper, who Finn recognized as FN-2199, activated his Z6 Riot Control Baton. Finn braced himself as FN-2199 charged at him, swinging the baton. Finn blocked the baton with the blade, trading blows with his former partner as the two fought through the chaos and wreckage. Finn went on the offensive and brought the blade down on the baton. The baton whirred with energy and FN-2199 punched him in the jaw, making Finn stumble back. FN-2199 twirled the baton and jammed it into Finn's stomach, knocking him onto the ground, Luke's lightsaber turning off as he did. As Finn caught his breath, his former partner stalked over to him and raised the baton high, as if he was going to crush Finn with the weapon. Just as he was about to bring it down, a blue blade came through his chest, making him fall. There was Elsa, who had raced over. Han, Chewie, Kristoff, and Sven were right behind Finn, helping him up.

"You okay, Big Deal?" Han asked

Finn nodded slightly, glancing back to Elsa.

"Thanks."

Elsa nodded.

 **"Don't move."**

They froze at the voice of a trooper. The group was soon surrounded by Stormtroopers, who started taking their weapons.

 **"TK-338, we have targets in custody."**

Chewie growled as his Bowcaster was taken away. Fin resisted a little as the lightsaber was wrenched out of his hand, but remained silent. Elsa followed Finn's example, lightly cooling the troopers fingers as he did so, not enough to hurt him but enough to cause him to lose feeling in them for a minute.

The group followed a couple of troopers in a straight line, hands behind their head. But then, a different kind of starfighter engine could be heard over the fighting and chaos. The troopers looked up.

 **"We have incoming at 28.6! Move! Move! Move!"**

Most of the troopers left to stand behind a barricade of rubble by the lake. Across the lake, a curtain of mist was forming, coming closer. If one looked closely, they might see small black flecks in the mist. The group lowered their hands as they realized what was going on. Kristoff smiled.

"It's the Resistance."

As the fog got closer, the black speck turned into X-Wing fighters, with a black X-Wing with orange details leading the charge. Kristoff recognized it and smiled fondly. Only one pilot flew that fighter. The fighters' wings opened to their signature "X" shape as they approached. Inside the black and orange fighter, Poe Dameron smirked.

"Go straight at them! Don't let these dogs scare you!"

Voices came over the radio.

 _"Copy that."_

 _"We're with you, Poe."_

TIE fighters flew out to meet the X-Wings and the battle began!

On the ground, Stormtroopers started firing at the X-Wings as the ships started their dance, red and green blasts of light being shot in all directions. A TIE fighter crashed near the barricade, sending troopers running back. A few weren't as lucky as an X-Wing shot the barricade, destroying it and killing the four troopers who were behind. One X-Wing open fired on the troopers standing guard of the prisoners, sending them back. Han was stunned for a second before motioning to the group.

"Quick!"

Han found the trooper that had taken his blaster as Chewie grabbed his Bowcaster. Finn crawled over to Luke's lightsaber, snagging a more familiar blaster as well, before opening fire on the Stormtroopers. Elsa grabbed her grandfather's lightsaber and activated it, deflecting blaster bolts as best as she could. Above Finn, the black and orange X-Wing shot down TIE after TIE in rapid succession, turning to shoot a squad of Stormtroopers on the ground before going back to the TIEs. Finn whooped as the X-Wing flew over his head.

"That's one hell of a pilot!"

Poe shouted with joy as he zoomed through the air.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Rey and Anna held out their blasters in front of them defensively. Crackles and whirs could be heard in the distance. Whatever the noises were, they sounded frightening to the two girls. As they backed up, Kylo stepped out from behind a rock, his red crossguard lightsaber glowing and crackling bright.

Anna fired her blaster, as did Rey, but Kylo was quick. He blocked the bolts with ease, forcing Rey and Anna to back up even more. They climbed up a rock and kept firing. Kylo followed them and before they could fire another shot off, Kylo blocked both bolts and, using the Force, froze them in place.

Rey and Anna struggled to move as Kylo stalked over to them.

 _ **"Two of the girls I've heard so much about…"**_

He walked around them before moving the blade of his saber next to their necks.

 _ **"The droids...where are they?"**_

Kylo walked around the front of Rey and Anna and stretched his hand out, using the Force to probe their minds.

 _ **"The map pieces...you've seen them."**_

Before he could continue, a Stormtrooper interrupted.

 _ **"Sir, Resistance fighters. We need more troops."**_

 _ **"Pull the division out. Forget the droids,"**_ Kylo said, turning his attention back to the frozen girls. _**"We have what we need."**_ He briefly held out his hands near the girls' heads, planting a Force Suggestion in their minds. Almost instantly, their eyes rolled back and they almost fell over. Kylo picked up Rey while the trooper that had spoken grabbed Anna.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, all the troopers that were still alive were rushing back to their transport ships to evacuate. Han watched as Kylo stalked across the way. He could see Rey in his arms. He sucked in a deep breath that seemed filled with agony and loss. Elsa and Finn spotted Kylo along with the trooper. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw Anna being carried into the command shuttle along with Rey.

"No! Anna!"

She ran as fast as she could towards the shuttle, Finn right on her heels. But it was too late! The shuttle took off as Finn shouted.

"Rey!"

Elsa collapsed to her knees. She began to sob as ice crackled out from beneath her. Finn stepped away from the ice as it started to spread. Kristoff came over and comforted Elsa, getting her calmed down and promising that he would do everything he could to get Anna and Rey back. After a few minutes, Ol-0f, along with BB-8, joined the three.

Just then, another ship appeared, a Resistance ship. As the ship landed, The three rushed over to Han, Chewie, and Sven.

"He took them. Did you see that?" asked Finn. "He took Anna and Rey. They're gone."

Han dismissed Finn with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

As the ship landed, Han stood in front of it, waiting. Sven and Finn glanced over to Kristoff questioningly, to which Kristoff only smirked and motioned to the ship. Soon, the landing ramp opened and unfolded, revealing Resistance troopers. They stepped out of the ship one by one, and amongst the group was a woman. She looked downhearted and exhausted, but still radiated beauty, even though she was older. She smiled softly when she spotted Han. Han watched with nervousness and, suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of him.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C-3PO…"

Han rolled his eyes, as if to say: "Oh no...not him again."

3PO continued nevertheless.

"You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm."

He quickly turned around to face the woman behind him.

"Look who it is, did you see who…"

The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh..." 3PO stuttered. "Uh….hmm. Excuse me, Prin….General, sorry. Come along, BB-8 and Ol-0f."

The two BB units beeped inquisitively at him.

"Yes, I must get my proper arm reinstalled."

Han sighed. It had been such a long time since he saw her.

"You changed your hair."

She smirked, nodding to him.

"Same jacket."

Han brushed one hand against the mentioned jacket.

"No, new jacket."

Chewie came up from behind Han and walked over to the woman, giving her a hug before boarding the ship. When she looked back to Han, his expression had turned downcast.

"I saw him. Leia, I saw our son."

Leia's eyes widened at the news. Han sighed once again.

"He was here."

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next week for the next chapter of **A Magical Tail!**


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Chapter 8: Resistance Rising

The _Falcon_ , accompanied by the X-Wings, zoomed over the landscape of the planet holding the Resistance base in the Ileenium system. One by one, they landed in the yard outside, which held their fleet, mostly made up of ships dating back to Rebellion times. Elsa, Finn, Sven, and Kristoff climbed down from the _Falcon_ , curiously glancing around at the commotion from the pilots and mechanics. Kristoff raced off one way to check on his X-Wing, Ol-0f and Elsa following along behind him. Finn and Sven slowed suddenly, spying the black and orange X-Wing and the pilot climbing down. BB-8 suddenly rushed past them, almost knocking them over. The pilot removed his helmet and turned at BB-8's chirp. His face spread into a grin.

"BB-8, my buddy!"

He raced over, kneeling down in front of the droid. As the two conversed, Finn and Sven looked over anxiously.

BB-8 chirped.

"Finn and Sven saved you? Where are they?"

BB-8 looked over at Finn and Sven as they started walking in shock.

"Poe?"

Poe smiled in disbelief, chuckling.

"Oh, no."

Sven and Finn broke into a run.

"Poe Dameron, you're alive?"

The three hugged each other tightly.

"My buddies! So are you!"

Finn looked at Poe.

"What happened to you?"

"I got thrown from the crash. I woke up at night. No you. No ship. Nothing. BB-8 says you two saved him."

Sven nodded.

"But it wasn't just us."

Poe sighed.

"You completed my mission, you two...and...hey...that's my jacket."

Finn looked down and started to pull it off, but Poe stopped him.

"No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you."

He patted the two former troopers on the shoulder.

"You're good men."

Finn took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Poe, we need your help."

Poe led Finn and Sven down into the control room. The former troopers followed, looking this way and that with uneasy glances. Poe approached Leia, who was talking with a couple of Resistance leaders.

"General Organa. I'm sorry to interrupt. This is Finn and Sven. They need to talk to you."

Leia turned to Finn and Sven.

"And I need to talk to them. That was incredibly brave, what you two did. Renouncing the First Order, saving Poe and Kristoff's lives…"

Finn interrupted.

"Thank you, ma'am. But two friends of ours were taken prisoner."

Leia nodded slightly.

"Han told me about the girls. I'm sorry."

Poe stepped forward slightly.

"Finn and Sven are familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System. They worked on the base."

Leia quickly turned back to Finn and Sven.

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us."

Sven spoke up now.

"That's where our friends were taken. We need to get there fast."

"And I will do everything I can to help," Leia interjected, "but first you need to tell us all you know."

Meanwhile, Chewbacca was getting his arm properly looked over and telling the nurse all about what had happened. Unfortunately, the nurse didn't speak Wookiee, but she could understand his emotion behind the grunts and growls.

"That sounds very scary."

Chewie growled softly. The nurse smiled.

"You must be so brave."

Chewie grunted in agreement, almost sounding proud.

Meanwhile at a small holodesk, C-3PO took the map pieces from BB-8 and Ol-0f, putting them into a couple of slots.

"General, I regret to inform you that the map pieces recovered from BB-8 and Ol-0f are only partially complete. And, even worse, they match no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke."

Leia sighed, muttering to herself.

"Can't believe I was so foolish to think I could find Luke and bring him home."

Han tried to be comforting.

"Leia…"

Leia pushed away from the desk with another sigh.

"Don't do that."

Han was confused.

"Do what?"

Leia started to walk away.

"Anything."

C-3PO looked over at Han and shrugged.

"Princessess."

He then turned back to the screen.

Han followed Leia.

"I'm trying to be helpful."

Leia scoffed.

"When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star."

Han let out a sigh of exasperation.

Meanwhile, BB-8 and Ol-0f went over to a tarped object and pulled the tarp off revealing a blue and white R2 unit. It was a bit dirty and covered in dust.

BB-8 chirped inquisitively. When the R2 unit didn't respond, Ol-0f gently bumped his head against it. A voice caught their attention.

"BB-8, Ol-0f. You're wasting your time."

BB-8 beeped a question back to C-3PO.

"It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data."

Ol-0f beeped another question.

"I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again."

BB-8 and Ol-0f chirped sadly, lowering their heads.

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Sven sat eating what he would call the most delicious meal he ever had. In the First Order, it was always disgusting, healthy rations, but here it was homemade food and he was enjoying every bite. As he ate, a woman with dark black hair and pretty brown eyes came over.

"Hey, you're Sven, right? Kristoff wants to see you."

Sven looked up from his to-die-for meal and met the girl's eyes. His heart dropped down to his stomach, only to shoot straight up and lodge itself in his throat.

"Um… Right. Kristoff. Okay. I'll head over there in a second. Need to finish eating."

He paused for a moment, feeling very stupid.

"Uh… Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Jessika Pava. My friends call me Jess."

 _Jess…_ It sounded wonderful. His mind seemed to like it; it wouldn't let him forget that name anyways. She definitely _looked_ like a Jess, anyways. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes were so…

"Hey."

Sven snapped out of his daze as Jess watched him amusedly.

"You still need to meet with Kristoff."

Sven blinked owlishly before it registered. He quickly snarfed down the last couple of bites of food before almost racing out of the mess hall.

Kristoff was in the main hanger, checking on his ship when Sven arrived.

"Sven! Come here. I have a friend who can hack and he has hacked into the First Order's database multiple times. It's a hobby of his, but you never told me you had the skills and permission to fly fighters. You could have flown a TIE during the escape."

Sven rubbed the back of his head.

"I completed the training and passed, but I didn't want to fly. I opted to stay with Finn...and I'm glad I made that choice."

Kristoff nodded.

"I get what you're saying, but I have an offer for you. How would you like to be a part of my squadron?"

Sven blinked.

"Really?"

Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah, we could always use another pilot. I've already talked to the higher ups and they agree."

Sven smiled.

"Sure. I'm in."

Kristoff smiled and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Harvest Squadron."

In the meantime, Elsa had wandered away from Kristoff, opting to look at some of the other ships. Suddenly, her eye caught a black and orange one on the far side of the field. She quickly walked over to it, circling around the back to look at the engines.

"Ahem."

Elsa spun around, yanking her hand away from where it was barely hovering over a mess of wires. Behind her was a man with messy black curls and a fighter pilot suit. She bit her tongue as he spoke up.

"What are you doing with my ship?"

Elsa stepped back a little.

"Just looking."

Poe smirked.

"Well, Snap should be bringing in a report on that base soon. We'd better head in."

He motioned for Elsa to follow.

"Wait a second. You're one of those girls from Jakku that helped out Finn, Sven, and Kristoff, right? I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."

Elsa nodded back to him, her cheeks getting a little warm.

"Yes. I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you."

Poe's smirk changed into a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Elsa."

The two headed inside just as Snap's ship landed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Starkiller Base, Rey, and Anna laid unconscious in restraints. Kylo watched them carefully before sending out a pulse of the Force, causing a loud clang that woke the girls up.

Rey was the first to speak.

"Where are we?"

Kylo was silent for a moment before he responded.

 _ **"You're my guests."**_

Anna now spoke up.

"Where are the others?"

 _ **"Do you mean the murderers...traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."**_

Kylo sat still for a moment as he felt anger from the girls.

 _ **"You still want to kill me…"**_

Rey bit her tongue.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."

Kylo was silent for a moment before he placed his hands on his helmet, the helmet unlocking with a hiss and a snap as he stood up and pulled it off his head, revealing his face. Holding the helmet in his hand, he stared at Rey and Anna before slamming the helmet down into a tray of what appeared to be dirt. Dust from the tray flew away from it as the helmet made impact.

Rey cocked her head slightly. He was human, with light skin that seemed to have little color from wearing the mask. He had thick, shoulder-length, black hair that he let hang loose around his face like a frame. He had brown eyes and a birthmark that was a little to the right of his nose. Rey had to admit, he was fairly handsome.

Anna leaned over towards Rey as much as her chair would allow her to.

"Ooookay then. Definitely _not_ a creature…"

Ignoring Anna's comment, Kylo spoke to Rey.

"Tell me about the droids."

Anna thought for a moment.

"They're BB units with selenium drives and thermal hyperscan vindicators…"

"They're carrying two sections of a navigational chart. We have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last two pieces. And somehow you convinced the droids to show them to you two. You...Scavengers."

A moment of pause went between the three before Kylo continued.

"You know I can take whatever I want…"

Kylo stretched out his hand and began to probe Rey's mind. Rey began to visibly shudder.

"You're so lonely…so afraid to leave...At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean...I see it...I see the island….and Han Solo...You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you."

Anna gasped to herself as Rey ground her teeth together.

"Get out of my head."

Kylo moved himself in front of Rey, keeping his hand stretched out.

"I've know you've seen both maps. It's in there. And now you'll give them to me…"

Kylo brought up his other hand and began to probe Anna's mind. Anna had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't scream. Rey struggled.

"We're not...giving you...anything."

Kylo smirked.

"We'll see."

As the two girls fought harder against the probing, Kylo continued to push back, but found himself unable to access their memories. Rey's eyes suddenly looked determined as did Anna's. Rey grunted.

"You..."

Anna seemed to growl, which was completely out of character for her.

"You're afraid..."

Rey sucked in a needed breath.

"That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

Kylo suddenly reeled back, gasping shaikly. Anna and Rey fought their hardest to breath.

A few minutes later, Kylo stood in front of Snoke in the Hall of Doom.

 _ **"The scavengers...resisted you?!"**_

"They are strong in the Force! Untrained but stronger than they know!"

 _ **"And the droids?!"**_

" _Ren_ believed they were no longer valuable to us," said a voice. Kylo whirled around to see Hux and Hans walking up the pathway to him. "That the _girls_ were all we needed. As a result, the droids have most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already."

 _ **"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker."**_

"We have their location," replied Hans. "We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system."

Snoke nodded and brought up his left hand, closing it into a fist.

 _ **"Good...then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon."**_

Kylo looked up to his master.

"Supreme Leader, I can get the map pieces from the girls. I just need your guidance."

As Hux and Hans left, Snoke stared at his apprentice.

 _ **"If what you say about these girls are true...Bring. Them. To. Me."**_

Meanwhile, back in the cell, the two girls were trying to get free. A radio call from the trooper standing guard caught their attention. Rey sucked in a deep breath.

"You will remove our restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The trooper turned to Rey.

 _"What did you say?"_

Rey sucked in a shaky breath and repeated what she said, this time with a more unsure tone. The trooper came over her and stared at her coldly.

 _"I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum."_

Meanwhile, Kylo was stalking back to the cell, his black helmet once more on his head. Rey sighed once more and closed her eyes once before opening them and replying in a determined, yet calm tone of voice.

"You will remove our restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The trooper suddenly stood up straight and went motionless for a second before…

 _"I will remove your restraints and leave this cell with the door open."_

He pressed a button on Rey and Anna's chairs and their restraints unlocked with a clang. Rey rubbed her wrists as the trooper began to leave and she quickly spoke up.

"And you'll drop your weapon?!"

 _"And I'll drop my weapon."_

A loud thud was heard as the trooper dropped his blaster, forcing Rey and Anna out of their seats, Rey grabbing the blaster and running out the door, Anna following close behind.

A few seconds later, Kylo entered the cell, gasping at the empty chairs.

 _ **"No...No..."**_

He activated his red lightsaber and swung it at the chairs.

 _ **"GUARDS! GUARDS!"**_

Two troopers in the hall saw sparks flying out of the cell door and heard Kylo's screaming. They immediately turned around and went back the way they came.

Meanwhile in the command center for Starkiller Base, Hux and Hans stood staring at the sun above them.

"Began charging the weapon."

A voice shouted "Yes, Sir. Weapon charging."

Slowly, the sun's fire began to move down towards Starkiller Base, the energy entering the mouth of the weapon.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Resistance Base, Poe was going over the data from Snap's reconnaissance flight.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report."

Snap, who stood nearby, continued.

"They've somehow created a hyper-lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself."

"A laser cannon?" someone asked.

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale."

Major Ematt looked at the data.

"It's another Death Star."

Poe sighed.

"I wish that were the case, Major. This was the Death Star."

Poe pushed a button revealing a hologram of the original Death Star. It's design made Elsa curious. She had never seen anything relating to the Death Star on Jakku, so to learn that the Empire had built such a weapon and used it to harm the lives of the Galaxy made her shiver. She unconsciously leaned closer to Poe as he pushed another button, pulling up a holographic image of Starkiller Base, which made the Death Star look like a moon in comparison.

"...and _this_ is Starkiller Base."

There were gasps and worried murmurs at seeing this. Han, however, didn't look all that phased.

"So, it's big."

Admiral Ackbar, a male Calamari, spoke up.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?"

Finn looked over to him.

"It uses the power of the sun."

Sven nodded.

"As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears."

A lady came up to Leia.

"Ma'am."

Leia read what was on the holopad, taking a breath before announcing the bad news.

"The First Order, they're charging the weapon again now. Our system is the next target."

C-3PO gasped.

"Oh, my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed."

Han turned to the group.

"Okay, how do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that."

Leia nodded.

"Han's right."

Statura turned to the group.

"In order for that power to be contained that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator."

Sven nodded.

"There is one. Precinct 47. Here."

He pointed at a spot on the hologram, showing the oscillator and how it extended into the core of the planet.

Statura's mind raced to a conclusion.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon."

"Maybe the planet," interjected Ematt.

Poe nodded.

"We'll go in there, we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got."

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate," Ackbar pointed out.

"We disable the shields," replied Han. "Sven and Finn, you two worked there. What do you got?"

Finn and Sven nodded.

"We can do it."

Han smirked.

"I like these guys."

"We can disable the shields but we have to be there. On the planet."

Han glanced at Chewie, then back to Finn and Sven.

"We'll get you there."

Leia sighed.

"Han, how?"

Han glanced at Leia.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Poe sighed.

"So we disable the shields, we take out the oscillator, and we blow up their big gun."

Chewie roared his approval loudly and Poe nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

The group broke up and went to prepare for the battle. Elsa followed Poe to help him with his fighter. Sven followed Jess with the somewhat valid excuse that he had no idea where his fighter was. Kristoff pulled him aside and into the hangar where his fighter was.

Out in the yard, everything was buzzing with tension. Pilots were making last-minute repairs to their fighters, checking that the engines and weapons were still fully functional. BB-8 was loaded into Poe's fighter as Finn passed by, Poe patting him on the shoulder for luck as he continued onto the _Falcon_. Han was there, refueling the old girl as Chewie carried a few parts.

"Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on, let's go." He turned to Finn, who was picking up a few metal balls. "Finn, be careful with those! They're explosives."

Finn scoffed.

"Now you tell me?"

Leia's voice was heard as she walked up behind Han.

"You know, no matter how much we fought...I always hated watching you leave."

Han slowly turned around, walking back towards her.

"That's why I did it. So you'd miss me."

Leia nodded.

"I did miss you."

Han chuckled slightly.

"It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good."

Leia shrugged, nodding.

"Pretty good."

Han chuckled again, before he reached out for Leia.

"Some things never change."

"True," Leia replied. "You still drive me crazy."

A pause went between the two before Han pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Leia accepted the hug, resting her head on Han's chest.

"If you see our son, bring him home."

Han gave a brief nod before letting Leia go and heading into the _Falcon_.

Meanwhile, Elsa was just finishing helping Poe with his repairs. She stepped back a little, absentmindedly playing with some of the fabric of her outfit.

"I'd...better get back to the _Falcon_."

Poe nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"I'll see you when we get back."

Poe began to climb up into his X-Wing.

"Wait!"

Poe stopped and jumped back down.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

Elsa took a deep breath before straightening up and giving Poe a small kiss on his left cheek. She pulled back almost worriedly.

"For luck."

She then headed over to the _Falcon_. As she climbed up the ramp into the ship, she turned back to where Poe stood and she smiled softly, her cheeks a bright rosy red before she hurried inside as the ramp folded up and closed behind her. With a loud roar of it's engines, the _Falcon_ rose up and flew into orbit, launching into hyperspace, heading to where certain doom awaited.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 8! Chapter 6 of **A Magical Tail** might be delayed. They'll be a note if it's not delayed, but assume it will be delayed for now. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Here it is. Chapter Nine. Only two more chapters to go after this. Hope you all enjoy! Be sure to follow/favorite, and review! It gives me and my co-writer, the lovely Songbird, the energy to keep going! See you all next time!

Chapter 9: X-Wings Attack, Reuniting, and Death of A Hero

The _Millennium Falcon_ roared through hyperspace, carrying its crew through the swirling blue and white. Inside Han, Chewie, Finn, and Elsa sat, waiting for Han to explain the plan.

"How are we getting in?" asked Finn.

Han turned around to face Finn.

"Their shields have have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything travelling slower than lightspeed from getting through."

Elsa did a double-take.

"Wait a minute. We're making our landing approach at _lightspeed_?!"

Chewie growled in response, as if saying yes. Han pressed a few buttons.

"Okay, Chewie. Get ready...and...now!"

Chewie dropped the _Falcon_ out of lightspeed and, suddenly, a massive snow-covered mountain was in front of them. Han pulled back on the controls, angling the ship upwards. Chewie roared at Han.

"I _am_ pulling up!" he replied.

However, they had gotten up out of the canyon only to fly straight into the forest! Trees broke against the viewscreen and they could hear more against the hull. Chewie growled.

"If I get any higher, they'll see us!" Han shouted, frustrated.

Suddenly, the _Falcon_ bursted from the tree line and hit the snow hard, bouncing off and hitting again, like a rock being skipped across a pond. The massive freighter hit the ground once more before sliding through the snow, grinding to a halt just as it reached the edge of a cliff. The four friends inside sighed once everything was still.

Han turned to the group.

"Everyone alright?"

Finn and Elsa were clinging to whatever they could find. Elsa glanced up.

"...I...Maybe?"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"We're fine. Let's get Rey and Anna."

Meanwhile, inside Starkiller Base, an officer approached Kylo Ren.

"Sir, they were not found in Hanger 718. But all troops are on alert."

Kylo turned to face the officer.

 _ **"Put every hanger on lockdown. They're going to try to steal a ship to esca…"**_

Kylo paused as he felt a presence.

 _ **"Han Solo."**_

Meanwhile, Han, Chewie, Finn, and Elsa rushed through the snow. Elsa had found that the cold didn't bother her as much as it did to Finn and Han. As the four stopped near a building, Finn pointed to an object across a ridge.

"The flooding tunnel is over that ridge. We'll get in that way."

Han tapped Finn on the shoulder.

"What was your job when you were based here?"

"Sanitation. Sven was cafeteria duty."

Han grabbed Finn's shoulder, spinning him around into the wall.

" _Sanitation_ and _cafeteria_?! Then, how do you know how to disable the shields?"

Finn sighed.

"I don't. I'm just here to get Rey."

Elsa approached him.

"People are counting on us. The _galaxy_ is counting on us."

Finn nodded.

"Solo, we'll figure it out. We'll use the Force."

Han grit his teeth.

" _That's not how the Force works!_ "

Chewie growled. Han turned to him.

"Oh, really. You're cold?"

Elsa glanced past the building wall.

"Come on," she said, leading the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center, Hux and Hans walked about keeping tabs on everyone. Hux turned to an officer.

"Report."

"Weapon will be charged in fifteen minutes, Sir."

"Dismissed. Continue working."

He then stalked away, Hans following behind him.

"You know, Sir, I can't help but notice how handsome you look."

" _Not as handsome as I am, though…"_ Hans couldn't help but think to himself.

Hux frowned.

"I do not swing that way, Lieutenant Hans."

"I was not suggesting that at all, General. I was merely stating that we look quite similar. Perhaps we're related?"

Hux turned. Now that he looked closer, he could see many similarities to the Lieutenant, most noticeably being their hair and sideburns. He slowly nodded.

"It is possible, Lieutenant."

* * *

Meanwhile, as a Stormtrooper was about to board an elevator…

 _"Hey!"_

 _ ***PEW***_

The trooper went flying back and hit the wall, crumpling to the floor. Han discarded his cold weather jacket as he scanned the corridor.

"The longer we're here, the less luck we're gonna have."

He turned back to Finn.

"The shields."

Finn smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

"I have an idea about that."

Captain Phasma was walking down the corridor when she was suddenly tackled by a walking carpet. Finn watched her as she was quickly brought into a secluded area where no one would bother them. Chewie had his bowcaster pointed at the back of her helmet.

"You remember me?"

 **"FN-2187,"** replied Phasma.

"Not anymore. My name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma! I'm in charge!" Finn said excitedly.

Han put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bring it down, kid. Bring it down."

Finn nodded at Han before turning back to Phasma.

"Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey, and Anna were continuing to escape. During the process of escaping, Rey managed to get Anna a blaster. As the two made their way to a hanger, Rey glanced around the corner, and saw a TIE guarded by about a dozen troopers. Suddenly the sound of marching footsteps caught their attention, panic beginning to set in. Rey smiled suddenly and quickly made her way towards the edge of the walkway, which led into a deep cave should someone would fall off. She helped Anna down first and then followed after, holding onto the edge of the wall as the troopers passed above them. Rey spotted a lever and turned to Anna, pointing with her head at the lever.

"Anna...the lever," she whispered.

Anna nodded and slowly made her way down. As she did, she mistimed her footing and almost would have fallen had Rey not grabbed her arm. Once the girls had reached the lever, they pulled down on it, and a bit of machinery popped out of the wall and the girls climbed inside, just as it closed behind them.

* * *

Back in the shield generator room, Han, Chewie, Elsa and Finn were holding Phasma hostage. Elsa had her lightsaber activated and was holding the blade by Phasma's neck. Chewie had his bowcaster pointed at her helmet while Finn was behind her.

"Do you want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields."

 **"You're making a big mistake."**

"Do it," Elsa commanded, moving the blade a touch closer.

Phasma pressed a few buttons as Finn went over to Han.

"Solo, if this works, we're not gonna have a lot of time to find Anna and Rey."

Han closed the door, locking it, and walked over to Finn.

"Don't worry, kid. We won't leave here without them."

They turned back as Phasma stood up and Elsa pulling her blade away, the screen behind them showing the shields being disabled.

 **"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all."**

Finn came over to her and pointed his rifle under her chin.

"I disagree. What do we do with her?"

"Is there a garbage chute?" asked Han. "Trash compactor?"

Phasma's helmet jerked to attention. If she wasn't afraid before, she had to be now. Finn smiled almost with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah, there is."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Resistance base, the team noticed the base's shields were down.

"General, their shields are down!"

C-3PO was relieved.

"Thank the Maker!"

Leia turned to Statura.

"Han did it! Send them in!"

Statura gave the order.

"Give Poe full authorization for attack."

Another member radioed Poe.

"Black Leader, go to sub-lights on your call."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the orange and black X-Wing, Poe radioed back.

"Roger, base. Red Squad, Blue Squad and Harvest Squad, take my lead."

 _"Copy that, Poe,"_ replied Kristoff.

 _"Dropping out of lightspeed,"_ replied another team leader.

Suddenly, a massive armada of X-Wings dropped out of hyperspace in unison, diving down to the planet's surface. They sped towards the oscillator.

"Almost in range," Poe said. "Hit the target dead center. As many runs as we can get."

The X-Wings dived down towards the oscillator. Meanwhile in the command center, Hux and Hans watched with slight annoyance. Hux turned to an officer.

"Dispatch all squadrons."

The officer nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Poe aimed his guns at the oscillator.

"Alright, let's light it up!"

Poe launched two proton torpedos directly at the target, the rest of the X-Wings following suit. A pilot laughed.

"Haha! Direct hit!"

"But no damage," replied a pink humanoid being.

"Yeah, we got to keep hitting it," replied Poe. "Another bombing run. Remember when that sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire, but as long as there's light we got a chance!"

BB-8 then spotted trouble. He made a loud chirp that was really high in pitch. Poe glanced out the viewscreen. Hundred of TIE Fighters were making their way towards the group of X-Wings.

"Guys, we got a lot of company!"

The X-Wings quickly broke off attacking the oscillator and fired at the incoming TIEs. Red and green blasts went every which way.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the base, Finn peeked around a corner before slipping into the hallway, with Han, Chewie, and Elsa close behind. As the four took cover behind a couple crates, Finn turned to group.

"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover."

"You sure you're up for this?" asked Han.

"Hell, no," replied Finn. "I'll go in and try to find Rey. The troopers will be on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that leads…"

Finn stopped as he noticed Han gesturing with his chin.

"Why are you doing that? Hmm? Why are you doing this?"

He copied Han once before continuing.

"I'm trying to come up with a plan."

Han tapped his blaster's barrel against Finn's shoulder and pointed. Finn turned around to see Rey and Anna climbing up a wall on the other side of a nearby window. Finn and Elsa smiled and raced off, Han and Chewie following behind.

Rey and Anna crept along the hallway, but just as they turned the corner, they raised their blasters to find Han, Chewie, Elsa, and Finn. After getting over her surprise, Anna launched herself into Elsa's arms, nearly knocking her over. Han gently pushed down the barrel of Rey's blaster.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Han sighed, turning away to look for a quick way out.

"What happened to you two? Did he hurt you?" Elsa asked, still being hugged.

Rey was watching Finn.

"Finn, Elsa, what are you doing here?"

"We came back for you," Finn replied as Chewie growled softly. Finn glanced back to him before turning back to Rey. "What'd he say?"

Rey couldn't stop staring at him.

"That it was your idea."

She hesitated for a moment before coming closer. Finn raised his arms slightly, figuring she would give him a hug, but she launched forward and kissed him right on the lips. Finn's arms curled around her so she wouldn't stop. They broke away for a moment, Rey smiling.

"Thank you."

They quickly resumed, not wanting to let go of each other.

Meanwhile, Han glanced back and was about to try and get them moving out of there, but the words died in his throat as he caught sight of Finn and Rey _kissing_. This...this was...awkward. Of course, he and Leia had kissed before, countless times, but it was _very_ different watching someone else. Especially when…

He walked up and tapped Finn on the shoulder, making the two break apart with faces as red as Kylo's blade.

"Escape now, kiss later?"

They awkwardly nodded and took off after Anna and Elsa, who had already started to head outside.

Soon, they climbed into the elevator and went to the surface, only to find that the Resistance pilots were having a difficult time destroying the oscillator.

Han sighed.

"They're in trouble. We can't leave."

He turned to the group.

"My friend has got a bag of explosives. Let's use them."

The team split up, Han and Chewie entered the oscillators side entrance while Rey, Elsa, Anna, and Finn entered a power supply room.

Han and Chewie opened fired on a couple stormtroopers guarding the entrance. Soon, they reached a dead end where several blast doors were closed.

"Come on," sighed Han.

Just as he said that, Rey pulled a plug from a fuse box in the power supply room, deactivating the security.

Han smiled.

"Girl knows her stuff."

He and Chewie entered the inside of the oscillator. Han glanced around before turning to Chewie.

"We'll set the charges against every other column."

Chewie growled softly.

"You're right. That's a better idea. You take the top, I'll go down below. Detonator."

Han handed a small rod with a silver button on top to Chewie before heading down a ladder. They hurried around the area, placing bombs on major columns and activating them.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren appeared with a squadron of Stormtroopers following him. With a single order, the troops spread out, searching the area for the Resistance members.

Outside, Finn, Anna, Elsa, and Rey took one quick look at the sun before sprinting for a ladder along the side of the oscillator. The light was rapidly fading.

Meanwhile, Kylo had reached the bottom level and made his way over to a catwalk, not noticing Han watching him from afar. Han quickly followed him and, when he got to the edge of the catwalk, he called to his son.

"Ben!"

His voice echoed through the chamber, causing Kylo to stop in his tracks. The troopers scanning the area went to the edge of each level and primed their blasters, pointing them at Han. Chewie looked to his old friend and growled softly in worry.

Kylo turned to face his father.

 _ **"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."**_

Han sighed and began to walk onto the catwalk just as the blast door at the very top level opened, revealing Rey, Finn, Elsa, and Anna. The sun's light shown into the chamber, illuminating Han and Kylo.

"Take off that mask," Han said. "You don't need it."

 _ **"What do you think you will see if I do?"**_ Kylo replied.

Han replied without hesitation, his face firm.

"The face of my son."

This news shocked Finn, Rey, Elsa, and Anna. But they couldn't do anything about it as Kylo pulled off his helmet. He spoke fiercely.

"Your son...is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him."

Han sighed, walking forward towards his son.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true."

Han stopped a little ways away from Kylo.

"My son is alive."

Kylo shook his head.

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise."

Han began to walk closer to his son.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you."

He stopped just in front of his son, who slightly backed up. Han sighed.

"You know it's true."

A moment of pause went between father and son before Kylo spoke.

"It's too late."

Han shook his head.

"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

A long pause went by the two once more before Kylo spoke up, his voice breaking, almost as if Ben Solo was trying to get through.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything," replied Han.

The two were close enough now to hug each other, but no one made a move. Ben dropped the helmet down onto the catwalk and grabbed the lightsaber from his belt, holding it out to Han. As Han clasped his hand around the hilt, the sun outside, which had been slowly fading in light, vanished as the energy from it was extinguished. The light that was once covering Han and Ben had dissolved and only darkness remained.

A few seconds went by before suddenly, Kylo took control of Ben and ran Han through with his lightsaber. Finn and Anna gasped, Chewie roared, and Elsa and Rey screamed. Kylo pushed the blade farther into his father and spoke to him.

"Thank you."

He pulled the blade out of Han. Han, using the last bit of strength he had, reached up and cupped his son's cheek before falling back and off of the catwalk. Kylo stood there, not moving.

Meanwhile, at the Resistance Base, Leia paused, feeling as if a part of her had been ripped in two. Something had disconnected in her mind, something important.

 _Han._

She slowly sat down, in shock from his life force being _ripped_ from her like that. But, she knew there could only be one cause. Han was dead.

Back at Starkiller Base, Chewie roared loudly before taking aim at a Kylo and shooting him with his bowcaster, hitting Kylo directly into his side. Kylo went down to one knee, grunting in pain. Chewie went on a rampage, shooting troopers, with Rey, Finn, and Anna joining the fight and Elsa throwing ice spikes everywhere. Chewie, meanwhile, had entered the access tunnel and pressed the button on detonator. With a rapid beeping, all of the bombs that were placed in the supports exploded into shrapnel and fire, forcing the four up top to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Glancing down, they saw Kylo stand up and give chase to them, forcing them to run out the door and away from the oscillator.

One battle would decide the fate of the Galaxy.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Good news, my Ice Awakens fans, you're getting chapter 10 next week! I know a week early! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars: The Ice Awakens

Summary: Three scavengers looking for a different lease on life. Two Resistance pilots dedicated to protecting the fragile New Republic. Two Stormtroopers that want more than to serve the First Order. Two droids, both holding a secret that all of them want. Elsa/Poe, Kristoff/Anna, and Finn/Rey.

Author's Note: Here it is. The final chapter of **The Ice Awakens**. Sadly all good things must come to an end, and this story is no different. By no means am I giving up this fandom. No. I'm making a sequel with my co-writer, the wonderful Songbird. It'll be out whenever Star Wars: Episode 8 comes out on DvD. Meaning it probably won't be out for another year at most as the movie will be out in theaters next Christmas. For now enjoy this! I'll see you all later!

Chapter 10: Duel of Fates, and Finding the Master

At the Resistance Base, an alert went off on one of the monitors as Admiral Ackbar went over to it.

"The oscillator's been damaged, but is still functional."

Another alert went off, signifying the superweapon would be ready to fire in two minutes.

Back on Starkiller Base, Rey, Elsa, Anna, and Finn struggled through the snow trying to get away from the oscillator as fast as possible. Finn turned to the girls.

"The _Falcon's_ this way!"

But the sharp snap-hiss of a lightsaber stopped them in their tracks. There was Kylo Ren, saber ignited and crackling.

"We're not done yet."

Elsa all but growled.

"You're a _monster_."

"It's just us now," he continued, as if Elsa hadn't said anything. "Han Solo can't save you."

He paused, thumping his fist against his side. The group could see a few drops of blood in the snow. Rey and Elsa suddenly raised their blasters, but Kylo simply shoved them hard with a Force push, throwing their bodies through the air. They collided with a tree with a loud smack. The two girls fell down and hit the snow, unconscious.

"Rey!" shouted Finn.

He quickly went to her side, and cradled her, Anna doing the same with Elsa.

"Elsa...come back. Don't go. I need you. I can't lose my sister."

The two paused at the sound of Kylo twirling his saber.

"Traitor!" he shouted.

Finn motioned for Anna to stay put, which she acknowledged. Finn grabbed the saber Rey was holding and gripped it tightly, standing up to face Kylo. With a snap-hiss, the blue lightsaber ignited, casting it's light across the snow. Kylo pointed at Finn with his red blade.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me."

"Come get it." Finn retorted before charging at Kylo with a yell of anger. The blades met with a crash as Finn went on the offensive, taking the first swing. Kylo easily blocked the next couple of swings before switching to offensive, knocking Finn over. Kylo started to walk away, thumping his fist against his side again.

Finn got to his feet and went on the offense, hitting Kylo's blade as hard as he could. Kylo switched back to the offense, pushing Finn back and up against a tree. The two blades locked up, hissing and crackling, creating a shower of sparks that fell down into the snow. With ease, Kylo pushed harder on the hilt, slightly rotating the blade and driving one of the crossguards into Finn's shoulder, causing to him to cry out in pain. Rey and Elsa's eyes blinked open as they looked to their right. Their vision was blurry and hazed, but they could make out Kylo and Finn.

Kylo pulled back his blade and twirled it around, as if to decapitate Finn, but Finn quickly rolled out of the way, the blade nearly hitting him and cutting right through the tree. He scrambled away before turning back and swinging the saber around, cutting into Kylo's shoulder. Kylo clutched his shoulder in pain for a moment. Their blades met again, but this time Finn lost his grip on the blue saber and it flew out of his hands, landing a fair distance away.

Kylo punched Finn in the face, causing him to spin around. With no defense, Kylo took his blade and raked it up Finn's back, causing the ex-trooper to fall down, unconscious. Kylo deactivated his blade and reached out for Luke's lightsaber with the Force. It began to rattle, but it wasn't budging. Kylo pulled harder, when, suddenly, the lightsaber flew out of the snow and went flying past Kylo, forcing him to dodge. A loud clank was heard and Kylo knew it hit something. He turned to his left to find Elsa and Rey standing there. Rey was holding the lightsaber in her hand. Her face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and freaked out. She pulled the lightsaber closer to her body and placed her other hand on it, holding it up straight. Elsa activated her grandfather's lightsaber, Rey following suit with Luke's blade. Kylo activated his as well, confusion and surprise written on his face.

Rey and Elsa charged forward with a jabbing motion and Kylo deflected the blades. But the two girls wouldn't give up. They kept swinging their blades at Kylo and he stayed on the offense, forcing the girls to play defense. The final battle had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the oscillator, Poe, Kristoff, Jessika, and Sven were not fairing well. Almost every X-Wing was down and their numbers were dwindling rapidly. A team member radioed Poe.

 _"We just lost R-1."_

Jess radioed in next.

 _"We're overwhelmed. What do we do? It isn't working."_

Suddenly, an X-Wing pilot lit up the coms like it was Christmas.

 _"Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator. Looks like our friends got in."_

Poe glanced out his viewscreen, radioing his team and the remaining squadrons.

"Red Four, Red Six, cover us. Everyone else hit the target hard. Give it everything you got!"

The X-Wings dove down, heading for the oscillator. They entered the trench leading up to it as TIEs dove around them. They entered the trench where they found cannons positioned around, which were more than willing to pick up where the TIEs had failed. Poe turned on his radio.

"I need some help here. I need some help!"

 _"Coming in."_

 _"Watch out!"_

One of the X-Wings was hit and spiraled into the wall in flames. The rest of the X-Wings had their hands full dodging the laser cannons and the occasional TIE that insisted on flying towards them. Finally, Poe made a decision.

"All teams, I'm going in. Pull up and cover me."

Kristoff radioed to Poe.

 _"Not without me you're not. We do this together Poe."_

"Fine. Follow my lead. Use proton torpedoes, I'll use my guns."

 _"Copy that, Poe."_

Kristoff pushed his fighter into the trench as the other fighters pulled out.

 _"Copy that, Black Leader and Harvest Leader. Good luck you two."_

As Poe and Kristoff raced to the oscillator, a TIE fighter began shooting at Jessika. A stray blast hit her wing, causing it to smoke.

 _"I can't take another hit like that."_

Sven heard her cry for help and dove down to her, taking aim at the TIE. He took a deep breath, and fired. The blast hit the TIE dead center, causing it to blow up.

"I got you, Jess."

 _"Thanks, Sven. You saved my life."_

Meanwhile, Poe and Kristoff entered the oscillator, shooting at the pillars that held the structure together. The metal crumbled to pieces, and the two flew out of the oscillator, as a wall of flame shot out from behind them. As the two pilots flew over the oscillator, the top exploded into a shower of flame and metal and the ground outside rippled. Thus began the collapse of the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Kylo was advancing on Rey, who was stumbling back through a rocky chasm. She ran off, scrambling over the wall as Kylo tried to take a couple of swings at her and missed. Elsa, meanwhile, charged at Kylo, holding him off as Rey jumped over the chasm, and rolling away. Kylo swung at Elsa, giving her time to dodge and jump onto the ledge, following after Rey, Kylo soon on her heels. Elsa swung at a tree as she ran, cutting it so it fell between her and Kylo, buying them time. Rey approached Kylo when he caught up with them, going on the offensive for a bit. Elsa joined them, hitting Kylo while Rey paused. As the three fought, the ground behind them began to rumble and collapse, distracting them and putting them back on the defensive.

As they continued backwards, the ground behind them fell away and Rey made a jab at Kylo, who deflected it with ease, and locked lightsabers with the two girls, pushing them back towards the edge. The girls pushed back, trying their hardest not to fall into the planet below. Sparks of blue and red light could be seen as the three held their own. Kylo grunted.

"You two need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the Force."

Elsa and Rey blinked.

"The Force?" they whispered at the same time.

Both girls closed their eyes, and began to breathe slowly. A moment went by before their eyes snapped open and they quickly dodged in opposite directions. Kylo spun around equally as fast, nearly grazing Elsa, causing her to fall back a bit. Rey attacked Kylo almost savagely, meeting his blade. She sliced a corner of his robe, cutting into his leg. Kylo's leg crumpled, causing him to fall down. Slowly getting to his feet, he swung at Rey and missed, when suddenly, Elsa joined the fight, jabbing Kylo in his left shoulder with her blade. The impact made him stumble back even more. Elsa and Rey raised their blades high, and swung down, Kylo barely managing to block. Rey kicked Kylo hard in the stomach, forcing him down once more, his lightsaber hitting the snow, and hissing on contact with cold substance.

Kylo suddenly lunged forward again, gripping Rey by her right wrist, as she grabbed onto his right. Elsa pushed her blade against Kylo's. She knew she wasn't experienced enough to cut Kylo's arm without doing some damage to Rey's hand. Kylo's blade began to push hers back, the tip contacting the snow, making it hiss and crackle, steam rising off of the ground from the heat. The three began to strain. That's when Elsa heard a familiar voice.

 _ **"Elsa. Trust your feelings. Trust the Force. It will guide you."**_

Elsa gasped.

"Grandfather?" she whispered. Without hesitation, she flipped her blade slicing through Kylo's hand, causing him to scream in pain as Rey swung her blade, cutting Kylo's face. Kylo fell back, raising the stump of his arm, gasping at it in pain. A trail of blood dripped down his face where Rey had cut him.

Rey gritted her teeth, making a move towards him, but she was held back. She turned to see Elsa holding her back.

"Let me go."

"No. He's beaten. Let it go."

But before Rey could reply, the ground shook. Rey and Elsa stepped back as a canyon suddenly appeared between them and Kylo. They watched him for a moment before running off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, at the base, various TIEs and transport ships were taking off as alarms screamed. Hans was watching from a window before he started running off.

"Lieutenant! Get back to your station!"

Hans turned back to the officer in fury.

"Just look! We won't survive. Even Hux has left."

He ran into the Hall of Doom, where he found Hux making one last report.

"Supreme Leader. The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun."

The Supreme Leader looked down at the two.

 _ **"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time….to complete his training."**_

Meanwhile, Elsa and Rey returned to where Anna and Finn were. Anna had snuggled up next to him to keep him warm and alive.

"Elsa!"

Anna rushed over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired, Anna."

Rey meanwhile had rolled Finn over and was crying over him.

"Finn...come back to me."

Just then, bright white lights flooded the area as a familiar ship landed. It was Chewie! Rey gasped with happiness and took Finn's hand.

"Just hold on, Finn. Help is coming."

The landing ramp of the _Falcon_ opened and Chewie stormed out, roaring in worry. He quickly picked up Finn being as gently as he could and carried into the _Falcon_ , lying him on the medical bed as Rey stayed by his side, holding his hand tightly. Elsa wrapped Anna into a blanket before heading into the cockpit to help Chewie. The _Falcon_ took off, quickly flying into orbit. Poe spotted them.

"All teams, I got eyes on them!"

All of the pilots were ecstatic. As they flew away from Starkiller Base, the planet began to crumble inward before exploding into a bright orange light. A new sun had formed from the ashes of the base. Poe sighed.

"Our job's done here. Let's go home."

With that, the _Falcon_ and the X-Wings jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Arriving at the base, Chewie carried Finn to a transport to be taken to the medical facilities as Elsa and Anna ran off. Thankfully, they could find a heartbeat and Finn was carried off, leaving Chewie and Rey standing by the _Falcon_. Finally, Chewie spotted Leia who was stumbling through the crowd, obviously shocked by what happened to Han. Chewie reached out for her and hugged her tightly before letting her go and joining the rest of the group. Leia then walked over to Rey, hugging her as well.

"He's at peace," whispered Leia. "I can feel it."

Rey could only nod.

Meanwhile, Anna had found Kristoff, talking to Sven.

"You did great, buddy."

Sven smiled.

"Thanks. I think someone wants to see you."

He pointed at Anna. Kristoff spun around just in time to catch Anna as she launched into a big hug. Sven took this time to slip away, not only to give them a little privacy, but also to find Jess. Kristoff smiled, spinning Anna around.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

It took a moment for Kristoff to register what he just said, briefly freezing in shock. He gently set Anna down.

"I mean I would...well, I'd like to...We may? I mean, may…"

He was cut off by Anna reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"We may."

Kristoff grinned again as he captured Anna's lips, a small part of his mind considering himself lucky that Elsa was nowhere near them.

Meanwhile, Elsa was weaving her way among the pilots congratulating each other until she approached the familiar black and orange X-Wing. Poe was climbing down from his X-Wing when he heard Elsa call him.

"Poe?"

Poe pulled off his helmet and smiled.

"We did it. Where's Finn?"

"He was injured during the battle. He's going to be okay. I hope."

Poe nodded and sighed.

"Listen...I...wanted to talk to you...about…that kiss from before the battle."

Elsa blushed a bright red.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what came over me and I…"

She paused when she felt Poe's hand cupped her cheek.

"It's okay. And to be quite honest...I enjoyed it."

Elsa paused a minute, hopeful.

"You...you did?"

Poe rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...yeah I did. Which is why I'm gonna return the favor."

Poe pulled Elsa close and pressed his lips against hers. Elsa squeaked in surprise, but quickly melted into it, pulling Poe as close as she dared. Just then, a gentle cough was heard as a woman appeared. Elsa jumped, breaking the kiss.

"Finn is doing fine. He's stable and his vitals are getting stronger."

Elsa nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

About an hour later, the excitement had calmed down and now everyone was in grieving for everyone lost. Meanwhile, a beeping and a whir could be heard as R2-D2 powered up. BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled up to him, beeping questions.

"R2-D2! You've come back."

C-3PO waddled over as R2 started beeping excitedly.

"You found what?"

R2 beeped, calling C-3PO a bad word.

"How dare you call me that!" C-3PO exclaimed, slapping R2 on his dome.

R2 beeped once more, this time very rapidly.

"Find Master Luke, how?"

R2 beeped again.

"Come, R2. We must go tell the others at once!"

Meanwhile, Leia was leaning over a console, still processing Han's death and what would have to be done.

"General. Excuse me, General."

Leia turned around to find R2 and 3PO standing nearby.

"R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news."

"Tell me."

R2 moved forward and activated his hologram projector. As he did, Resistance members began to gather. An image formed. It was a map of the galaxy! Even more noticeable was two gaps in the map. Orange and red lines led to the gaps in the map. BB-8 and Ol-0f rolled forward, before beeping at their owners. They both nodded.

"Alright. Hold on."

They both hit two buttons, and the map pieces ejected from the console. Poe and Kristoff placed the pieces into their respective droids and they rolled forward again, activating their projectors. The pieces showed up and BB-8 and Ol-0f fitted their pieces into R2-D2's map! C-3PO gasped.

"Oh! The map! It is complete!"

A trace of a smile almost appeared on Leia's face.

"Luke!"

C-3PO patted R2's dome.

"Oh my dear friend. How I've missed you."

* * *

A couple hours later, Elsa and Rey sat next to Finn's bed. He was still unconscious, but he was getting better. Rey and Elsa were wearing some new clothes that were made from much better materials than what they had back on Jakku, but the design was pretty much the same. Rey's clothing was now a light grey color, while Elsa now had her ice blue color of her clothes back. She had missed it. Rey smiled softly at Finn.

"We'll see each other again. I believe that."

She gently pressed her lips to his before pulling back.

"Thank you, Finn."

The two girls stood up and Rey grabbed her staff while Elsa clipped her grandfather's lightsaber to her belt. The girls headed for the door with Rey looking back at Finn one last time before following Elsa outside.

Rey headed out as Anna explained that she would be staying back. Elsa agreed, but not after giving Kristoff a very stern and detailed warning about what would happen if she heard that he hurt her sister in any way. As soon as Kristoff had scurried off and Anna had hugged her goodbye, Elsa turned...only to run into Poe. She blushed.

"...Hi."

Poe smiled.

"Hey. I wanted to wish you luck."

He kissed her cheek. Elsa smiled before returning the favor, this time on his lips. The two didn't know what was in store for them, but for now, they didn't care. All they cared about was each other. Chewie growled softly, causing the two to break the kiss.

"I got to go. I'll see you when I get back?"

"Count on it. Maybe we'll get to kiss without anyone interrupting."

Elsa kissed Poe once more before following Chewie outside to the _Falcon_ , waiting for a moment for Rey. Just as Rey appeared and they were about to board, they heard Leia.

"Rey. Elsa."

They turned to see her standing next to BB-8 and Ol-0f. She smiled kindly.

"May the Force be with you."

Elsa and Rey smiled a bit in return. BB-8 and Ol-0f beeped warnings to them, to which they nodded. As they entered the cockpit of the _Falcon_ , Chewie was there getting everything prepared. Elsa took her seat behind Chewie as Rey sat in the pilot's chair, finishing preparations. As the _Falcon_ lifted off from the base, the members of the Resistance watched and cheered, waving until the freighter was out of sight.

Meanwhile in orbit above the base, the _Falcon_ launched into hyperspace, racing through the blue and white vortex. A couple seconds later, Rey dropped the ship out of lightspeed and a massive blue planet appeared. As the _Falcon_ flew through the clouds as they descended into the atmosphere, a chain of islands were seen. Elsa and Rey gasped at the sight as the _Falcon_ flew lower, its speed creating a wake on the water below it.

Soon, the freighter had landed and Elsa and Rey exited the ship. They glanced back at Chewie and R2-D2, who were waiting by the ship, before climbing up the stone staircases that circled the mountain.

It took a while, but they eventually reached the top. There, standing by the edge of a cliff, was a hooded figure. As they watched, he slowly turned to reveal the face of Luke Skywalker, aged and influenced by the heartache of the past. He reached up and, with both his flesh and mechanical hands, pulled back the hood from his head. Rey reached into her bag and grabbed the Skywalker lightsaber, holding it out to him. Luke's face became one of confusion, before it changed to one of uncertainty.

Elsa unclipped her grandfather's saber from her belt and held it out as well. Luke looked behind Elsa and Rey and made a motion with his hand. Suddenly, another hooded figure stepped around Elsa and stood in front of her. The figure pulled down their hood to reveal they were a woman. Her hair was a faded redish-brown, much like Anna's hair, but her dark blue eyes shone with the ferocity of a fierce-warrior. She only spoke two words.

"Hello...Elsa."

Deep down, Elsa felt a connection. She knew who it was, even though she had never seen her face before. She just knew.

"Mom?"

* * *

Surprise Lightsabe...Oh..I mean Surprise Cliffhanger! Let me know what you guys and gals thought of this cliffhanger. See you all later. Bye!


End file.
